From boots to riches
by Mr.and.Mrs.PeetaMellark
Summary: I used to live here, here in LA. My father didn't make much money and my mother didn't work, we were always in trouble with our apartment managers and bills were never paid on time, but we were happy. Then the accident happened, things went sour and my mom remarried within months. I was shipped off to live with my aunt and uncle and they're giving my the life I've only dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****_My new beginning _**

My taxi pulls into my uncles driveway, I pay the man with the money my mother gave to me and get out of the car. I get my two boxes from the trunk of the car and as soon as I shut it the taxi man speeds off.

I juggle the two boxes in my arms and walk up to the front door, my uncles wife, Effie, opens the door right away. "Oh hello! Katniss dear, I'm absolutely excited to have you here!" I smile and push the falling box up with my knee. "Boxes? Didn't my drunk of a husband tell you? We got you all new things!"

"Oh I know, I just brought the things that mean a lot to me." She nods.

"This must be difficult my dear." I nod and push up the box again. "Oh! How rude of me, come in come in. This is your house too now so please, don't let me stand in your way. " Effie moves aside and allows me to enter, I go through the door side ways and place my boxes down on the floor. As soon they hit the ground Effie has me in a hug, a hug so tight I can hardly breath. "It's so good to see you" she breaths out. I smile and pat her back.

"It's good to see you too eff, I've really missed you." She pulls away and kisses my cheeks, just like she used to when I was a little girl.

"Okay, well, I must be going, I need to go to the store and buy things for dinner." I watch her collet her purse and her keys from the hook by the door. "Let me get your uncle." She pushes a button on the wall and static fills the room. "Haymitch, darling, katniss is here."

"Okay, send her up." I pick up my things and give Effie a small smile.

"I'll see you later Effie." I start to head up the stairs, the stairs that I used to run up and down on almost everyday of my childhood. I loved it here! My father would load the whole family in the car and we would drive to this part of town to see uncle Haymitch and aunt Effie. It was a short ride, a short ride from the poor ghetto to the richer houses. It was my get away here, and it's comforting that hardly anything has changed since I've last been here.

I get to the top of the stair case and turn down a large hallway, I walk all the way to the end and set my boxes down. The door opens just as I'm about to knock. "Sweetheart." Haymitch grumbles.

"Hey" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. "You stink of alcohol." I whisper after a moment of hugging. I pull back and scowl him. "My dad told you to quite drinking before the accident." Haymitch chuckles.

"Yeah, your dad told me not to do a lot of things. Did I ever listen?" I laugh a bit.

"No, of corse not." Haymitch kicks at my box.

"I told you not to bring anything."

"Yeah well, I can't move without bringing the things that are most important to me." Haymitch steps back and takes a good look at me.

"And whats with this get up? What are you going to do? Paint? Murder someone? This outfit you have on his good for both." I cross my arms and blow a strand of hair out of my face, giving him a scowl. "Ah, but I see your face still has that nasty frown. Come on" he waves for me to follow him. "I'll show you to your new room."

I follow Haymitch back down the hallway I came through and down another, he stops at a door and unlocks it with some keys he digs out from his pocket. Once he has the door open I step through first, my mouth drops. "This is my room?" I ask.

"Yes. Indeed it is." He walks to the middle of the room and looks around. "I know you love the forest for some odd reason, and since we live in the beach I though it would be nice to have something... To comfort you. So this change won't be so hard." I run my fingers across the wall, amazed that it's all painted.

The carpet in my room is soft and squishy, the color is a dark brown. My walls are painted with different shades of dark green and brown, their painted like a forest, like I'm surrounded by trees. The celling is like the trees are so large and grown out that they mash together, so all you see is green and leaves, not the sky.

My bed has stairs, brown wooden stairs attached to the wall. I walk up them, running my hand against the railing, feeling like some sort of forest princess. Once I get to the top I have a king sized bed with green sheets and blankets, I have a night stand on both sides that have a small white lamp with green lamp shades. It's like a whole other room up here, there's 3 walls and their painted black, jet black.

I walk down the stairs and look around some more. I have a walk in closet, a couch with bing bag chairs and reclining chairs. It's set up like a living room, the seating area surrounds a glass coffee table and pointed to a flat screen tv mounted to the wall. I have a bathroom also. The walls are white and everything is light green instead of dark.

"What do you think?" Haymitch ask while taking a seat in a bing bag chair in my tiny library area. I walk over to my over sized window and look out, I can see the ocean waves crashing against rocks and an empty beach, it beautiful.

"It's really green." I say while watching the waves still. "How did you know it was my favorite color?" I hear Haymitch chuckle.

"I just know." I turn to look at him, he struggles to his feet. "Anyways," he walks over to me and places keys and a credit card in my hand. "House key, room key and car key-"

"Car key?!" I shout.

"Yeah, are you going to walk everywhere? I think not. I got you a car, not big deal. Im rich and your 16." I smile and clutch the keys in my hand like he's going to change his mind and take it away. "So keys and card, it's a debit card. I've been adding money every week since you were born. I wanted to give it to you when your dad past away but I knew your step dad would take it."

"So I have 16 years worth of money on here?" I ask waving it around, Haymitch nods. I want to give it back, give everything he's givin me today back but he stops me.

"No, it's all yours. You need this anyway. You've never been spoiled like this and you need clothes." I throw my arms around my uncle and hold him tight.

"Thank you so much Haymitch." He pats my head awkwardly just like he used to do when I was a little girl.

"No problem sweetheart. Now get out of here, go buy some clothes and explore." I let go and look at the things in my hand, with out a second thought I'm out the door and on my way to the garage to see my new car.

xxxXxxx

I open the garage door, there's two cars sitting in there. A red 1982 BMW and a brand new pearl white 2015 SUV, I'm guessing the SUV is mine. I click the unlock button, the car beeps and that's when I allow a girlish scream to come out that I've been holding in this whole time. And I'm not a girl who screams and jumps for everything, but a debit card, new card and a kickass room? I'll allow it.

I run over to my car and get in the drivers seat, I inhale a deep breath. Yup, still has that new car smell. I rub the steering wheel and turn on the radio, I set my stations, adjust my seat, put on my seat belt then finally I'm backing out of the garage and speeding off in my brand new car!

I drive around for a while, looking around and searching for somewhere id like to shop. I decided on changing my look, changing me. I'm usually the girl in the back round, with the shy yet rude attitude and the grungy look. But no, not here, not now. I have a chance, a chance to improve myself and I'm going to take it. I promised my little sister that I would anyways, and I never break our promises. Even if we are thousands of miles away from each other.

I pull into a small shopping center, and look at some of the stores. One of them catches my eye. "Cinna's designs." I hop out of my car and lock it, I make sure I have everything I need before I walk over and go into the store.

As I walk in a bell above the door rings, a dark skin man behind the counter perks up and frowns at me. "Oh no no no dear." He says while coming around the counter. He circles me and stops right in front of me, frowning upon my choice of clothing. "You came to the right place if you want to change this." He gesture to my outfit.

I'm about to snap at him, yell at him then march out of the place but I stop myself. If he knows fashion and wants to help me, then how can I say no? I hold up my debit card. "Help me then." The man smiles at me, not even taking one glance at my card.

"The name is cinna." He takes my hand and kisses it.

"I'm katniss."

"Well katniss, we have a lot of work to do. Follow me."

xxxXxxx

After hours and hours in the store with cinna I finally make my final purchase. I look outside and see his stylist loading my car, that's their 8th trip. "Well, thank you cinna." I say while placing my new wallet in my new purse. Cinna insisted i change my whole outfit right away!

"No problem katniss. Please, come back anytime." I laugh lightly.

"I will." I look down at my new out fit. I came in with chucks that had holes in them, grungy cut up stained jeans and a dirty old sweat shirt. My hair was knotted, tied together in a braid and my face was oily, covered by my hair. Now I have on dark blue skinny jeans, a flowy black tank top, a black leather jacket, black zip up boots and a matching black purse. My hair has been washed, untangled and curled. My hair is left down, flowing to my back and sunglasses sit on my head, waiting to be pulled down for use. My makeup is also done. Light skin toned powder, flashy eye lashes and a little bit of lip color. Cinna decided on red since it went with my outfit. I'm like a whole new person.

"Have a nice day katniss" cinna calls out as I pick up the rest of my bags and walk out the door. I shove my bags into the back seat, it's already overflowing with bags so I have to shut it quickly.

"Thank you!" I call out as Cinna's crew walks back into the store. I look at my car and smile. I did good today, a whole new me. I unlock my car and hop in, just as in closing the door I smell a hunting aroma. I look around and see a bakery, "Mellark bakery." To be exact. I decide to go there, all this shopping has made me hungry. I hop out of my car, make sure I have my purse (I'm still not used to it) and lock my car. I walk over to the bakery and the closer I get the better it smells.

As soon as I walk in I'm greeted by a smiling face. "Hi! Welcome to Mellarks bakery. Table? Or to go?" I look around.

"Uh, I'll have a table...for one please." The girl gathers a menu in her hand and gestures for me to follow. I follow her through a packed restaurant, I thought this was a bakery but I guess not, and finally come to an empty booth. "Thank you." I say as she places down my menu.

"No problem. Your server should be with you soon." I nod and get more settled into the booth. Once I'm done getting settled I open my menu and take a look at the large selection.

"I suggest the pizza." I jump at a mans voice. "Sorry to startle you." I look up and I'm blown away at how handsome this guy is. "I'm Peeta, I'll be your server today."

"Uh, um..." I clear my throat after stutter like an idiot and tear my eyes away from looking at him. "So the pizza?" He hums a yes. "Okay, I'll have a small BBQ chicken pizza, the spiciest boneless chicken wings you have and a sweet tea." I close the menu and look back at my amazingly handsome waiter. I watch him finish writing down everything I just said, once he's done he clicks his pen and smiles at me.

"Will that be all? No desert? This is a bakery after all." I laugh a little.

"I'll have desert if there's room in my belly." I tell him with a smile.

"Well save some room, I make the best triple chocolate cake ever! You'll love it." I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, a slice of that." He jots it down and gives me a smile.

"I'll be back with your drink." I watch him walk off and all I can do is stare. Even his behind is perfect, but I can't get those blue eyes out of my mind.

xxxXxxx

"How was everything?" Peeta, my waiter ask me. I wipe my mouth and push the plate away.

"Delicious! Did you really make that cake?" I ask.

"Sure did, I made the pizza too." I raise my eyebrows. He continues as he loads my empty dishes onto his tray. "My father owns this place, started out as a small bakery but then we added a small restaurant and well...business boomed! People come from all over just to eat here."

"I can see why." I say while getting out my wallet.

"Oh no, it's on the house." I look up.

"No, I can pay." I say while pulling out my card. "How much?" Peeta shakes his head.

"It's already paid for." I smile and close my wallet.

"Thank you." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't mention it." Is his response before he walks off carrying the last bit of conversation I had with him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****_First day of school, not so great..._**

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up at 5:30 to my annoying alarm. It's ridiculous that I have to wake up this early because my new school starts at 7:30, but Effie says breakfast is from 6-6:30 and I can't disobey her. I have absolutely no rules except for, going to school, staying out of trouble, looking my best everywhere I go and being punctual. Haymitchs rules are; listen to Effie.

I push my feet into slippers and shuffle down my stairs into my bathroom. I brush my teeth, brush my hair, do my make up the way cinna taught me and go pee. Once I'm done with that I go downstairs into the dinning room where Effie and Haymitch are waiting, I take my seat at the table.

"Good morning." I greet them.

"Good morning dear. Sleep well?" I nod as I watch servers poor hot chocolate into my cup and place a breakfast made for a king in front of me.

"Do you know where your school is?" Haymitch grumbles while sipping from a steaming mug. Effie cringes at his unworthy manners.

"Yeah, I know where it is." I respond while mixing my mug of hot coco.

"Perfect!" Effie exclaims. "You'll drive yourself to and from school." After moment of eating in silence Effie perks up and slides me a wrapped package. "Here, for you my darling." I spoon some oatmeal into my mouth and wipe my hands before opening it up. My eyes widen and I almost choke on my oatmeal.

"For me?" I ask while opening the package and holding up the phone.

"Yes. We want you to check in with us when ever your out." I nod like crazy.

"I will, I swear I will." I push the on button to my new iPhone 6 plus.

"Clam down" Haymitch complains. "It's too early." I nod and place my new phone back down on the table. I compose myself, thank my aunt and uncle then continue eating.

xxxXxxx

"Wow katniss!" Prim, my little sister squeals on the phone. "I'm so happy for you, your life has changed so much in one day."

"I know, I know. It's kinda scary, I wish you were here with me." Prim sighs.

"I wish I was there too. I miss LA, I miss you. Stupid dale wouldn't let me go, because he likes me and hates you. It's so unfair." I nod and cross my legs into Indian style.

"I miss you little duck, but I have to go now. I'll be late for school. I love you."

"I love you too! Have a good day and call me later to tell me all about it."

"I will, I promise" prim hangs up the phone and I slowly lower my phone from my ear. It's only been a day and I miss her like crazy already. My alarm beeps, telling me that it's 6:50 and it's time for me to leave, cutting my thoughts short.

I stand up and walk down the wooden stairs. I go into my closet to grab my school bag, I place it on my shoulder and look in the mirror. I'm wearing a yellow high rise skirt, it's about mid thigh in length and a white thickened laced shirt that ends exactly where my skirt begins. I have a jean jacket on and white high tops with hidden heels, my hair is left down and curled just like I had it yesterday. Sunglasses rest on my head again and my makeup is a repeat of yesterday also.

I get in my car and start my drive to school, I have my heater blasted since it's chilly outside. On the way to school i see a Starbucks, I go though the drive through and get a white chocolate moca frap with a chocolate drizzle. As soon as I get my magic in a cup I'm back on the road to school again.

About five minutes later I pull into the parking lot of my new school. I put my phone in my school bag and sling it over my shoulder before I get out the car.

xxxXxxx

I walk into the office and I'm blasted with warm air, chills run down my back. I'm starting to regret getting this cold drink.

"Hello."

I look over at the lady sitting behind the desk whom just greeted me. "Hi." I walk over. "I'm a new student, the name is katniss Everdeen." I watch the lady type on the computer.

"Ah yes, here you are." She prints out some papers and hands them to me. "Wait here, I'll call you an ASB student to welcome you and give you a tour."

"Oh no, please. Thats not necessary." She puts the phones back on the hook.

"You sure?" I nod. She smiles, "well alright then. You can go ahead and park in the junior parking lot, just follow the arrows." I nod again offering her a small smile before I walk back out the door. "Oh and katniss," I turn. "Welcome to LA"

"Thank you." Is my immediate response but I'm actually thinking 'welcome back to LA'

xxxXxxx

I park my car in the junior parking lot after I got my assigned parking space, parking spot number 24. I'm surprisingly close to the school, I thought for sure that I would have to walk super far everyday, but I don't. Yay for me.

I get out of my car again. I repeat the process of locking it, fixing my bag on my shoulder, and shuffling my papers and my drink in my hand before I walk into the school building. As soon as I walk into the building, all eyes are on me. Everyone knows I'm the new girl, they've never seen me walk these halls and I'm the odd one out holding a school map I'm front of my face. As I walk, looking for my locker, I can't help but notice all of the glares from girls and weird looks from the guys. I've never been in this situation before, I'm used to being invisible and honestly...I want to go back!

"Hi" says a tall guy with golden hair, he slings his arm around my shoulder. "I'm Finnick, Finnick Odair." He introduces himself.

"I'm katniss, katniss Everdeen." I mimic. He laughs and plucks my schedule from my hands.

"Ah! Locker 225, right next my good friend-"

"Finnick!" A short red headed girl yells from in front of us, cutting off Finnicks sentence. "What are you doing? You'll scare her off." Says the girl as she walks up to us. I take this chance to push his arm off of my shoulder.

"Oh come on Ann, I'm just recruiting the new girl." She marches up to him.

"Yeah, remember last time you tried doing that. Her and Jo fought and you ended up with a black eye." He nods glumly.

"True, true." Finnick turns to me

"Well, you heard the women, you didn't make the cut." He throws his arm around the red head and they walk off in the opposite direction.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, this day is going to be stressful. The bell for class rings and I haven't even found my locker, or the library, or my first class. Maybe I should of taken that tour, it's to late now though.

As students trickle into their classes and the hallways empty I walk up and down the rows of lockers, finally I find 225. I attempt to open my locker but I'm struggling with the code, at my old school we only had PE lockers so we didn't need locks. Who was going to steal PE clothes?

I set my drink on the floor and struggle some more, it's just not happening for me. I drop my bag on the ground angrily and sigh in frustration. I look around for help, anyone, anyone at all but there's no one- oh yes a person! "Excuse me?" I shout since they're pretty far down the hallway. "Excuse me?" The person turns around and starts to walk this way, I smile and wait patiently by my locker.

"Need help?" I look up because I seem to recognize the voice. My grey eyes meet the same blue eyes from yesterday.

"The waiter." I say, I snap my fingers. "Peeta, right?"

"Correct." He says with a smile. "And I never did catch yours."

"Katniss." I say while looking down at his muscular chest, my eyes pop back up to meet his immediately.

"Well, katniss, what do you need help with." I push myself off of the lockers I'm leaning on and gesture to number 225.

"I have no idea how to open this" I admit sheepishly. "and I'm so lost." Peeta smiles, amused and holds his hand out. I place my hand in his, confused, he laughs.

"I'm was gesturing for your schedule." I remove my hand from his, I can feel my blush flood to my cheeks, and hand him my schedule. He opens my locker with no problem.

"Oh, thank you."

"So go on, but your books in and I'll show you to your class." I look at the ground.

"Okay, don't laugh but I..didn't..get my books..." Peeta laughs anyway, I look up and scowl playfully at him. "I said don't laugh."

"Yeah but I never promised I wouldn't." He shuts my locker. "Well let's go to the library first then."

"Don't you have to get to class." I ask while picking up my drink and book bag.

"Anderson won't mind, I'm helping you and he always says help others." I glance over at him as we walk.

"So I'm your excuse to ditch class?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Better than not having an excuse." I nod my head and continue to follow him through the hallways. As were nearing the library he stops and turns to me. "That came out wrong, earlier. I'm not some bad boy who ditches class."

"Aw, too bad." I do a pout face and continue walking.

"Can I change my answer?" Peeta ask while catching up to me. I laugh and stop to look at him.

"I was kidding." He nods.

"Okay good, I really didn't want to start acting like a bad boy. I'm a good guy." I smile.

"You would change? Because I said that?" He shakes his head.

"No, I wouldn't." We stare at each other, Peeta laughs first. "Okay I'll admit, I considered it. For a half a second." I step toward him so were closer.

"Just say it. You would've tried to change because you maybe...I don't know, like me? Think I'm pretty? Anything like that?" I step forward again, hoping he will say what I want to hear. Right now, all of my actions are by impulse. I'm doing what I've seen in movies and read in books, but honestly. I'm shitting bricks right now. I just met him! What if he doesn't like me? What if, what if, what if!

"I-I have a girlfriend." Peeta suddenly blurts. All those thoughts in my head go rushing away, my new found confidence flies out the window and I'm regretting my impulse actions. I let the moment get the best if me.

"Oh." I back away. "I'm sorry." I put my head down and start to walk again, hoping Peeta walks the other way. Because right now, I feel like a complete and total idiot.

xxxXxxx

"Well, that's all the books you'll need for this year." The librarian says as she places a large stack of books on the counter and begins to scan them. "You outta put these away and head over to your first period."

"Yeah, that was the plan." I say as I begin to tap my nails on the counter.

"Nervous?" She ask, I nod my head. "It's the first day jitters. You'll be fine." She scans the last book and slides the large stack over to me. I take one more sip of my drink and toss it in the trash before I pick up the heavy stack.

"Thank you very much." I say quickly and begin to head out, that librarian sure likes to talk a lot. I use my butt to push open the door and then I begin to walk back to my locker.

"Let me help you." Peeta's voice says from behind me. I put my head down and keep walking. "Now you won't talk to me?"

"No, I will. I just need to get to class, something you should be doing." I continue walking.

"I'm helping you-"

"I don't need your help." I snap angrily. Just my luck too, 3 books fall off of my pile at that exact moment.

"It looks like you do. Plus you can't open your locker and you're going the wrong way." I sigh and turn to him.

"Fine you want to help," I walk up to him and shove all of my books in his hands. I pick up the 3 that fell and place them on top. "Then help." I smile a devilish smile. "Lead the way." I hear him make a sound, gesturing that I'm annoying him. "You offered to help, all I'm doing is taking that offer." I tell him sarcastically as I follow him.

He hums a quick"Uh-huh" but other than that, he doesn't say a word on our way back to my locker, he just leads the way.

xxxXxxx

"Hold your arms out." Peeta tells me once we get back to locker 225. I do as he says and he roughly drops this heavy ass pile of books into them. I make a squealing noise and drop all of them. "Oh, I forgot to mention, their heavy." I glare up at him as I squat down like a lady to pick up my books.

Peeta opens my locker and stands aside, I place my books inside neatly then shut the locker carefully. I fix my school bag on my shoulder before I turn to speak to him. "You can go to class now. I can find my own way to my own class."

"You couldn't even find your way back to your locker." I roll my eyes.

"Thank you for reminding me. But I should point out to you, this is my first day." I push past him and begin to walk down the hall.

"Your class is this way." I quickly turn on my heel and walk the opposite way.

"I knew that" I mumble as I walk past him. Instead of going to his class like I told him to he walks besides me, I ignore him. He may be the cutest, sexiest, hottest guy I've ever seen...but he's a jerk. A big fat, muscular, sexy, hot, jerk.

"Thinking about me?" Peeta bends down and whispers in my ear.

"You wish." He laughs. I roll my eyes and pull my schedule from my pocket. "Anderson, 301" I whisper to myself and look around at the class room numbers.

"Lucky for you, Anderson's class is about 6 class rooms away from here. And, I just happen to be in that class."

"Yeah, I'm real lucky." I respond sarcastically. I look up at him, he's just standing there staring at me. "Well, lead the way!" He narrows his eyes and begins walking again, I silently follow closely behind him.

xxxXxxx

LUNCH

I walk into the lunch room and look around, all the round tables are full of people talking, listening to music and eating. I've been in 5 classes today and I haven't made one friend, not a single one. I have a waiter boy that hates me yet he's been popping up on me all day, I have a bitchy girl name glimmer ragging on me when ever she's sees me with her 'copy cats'. I guess this school is going to be just like my last one, no friends, no life, just loneliness. Except this time, I have new clothes. I was absolutely out of my mind if I thought new clothes was going to change things.

I walk outside into a school yard where teens are sprawled out everywhere in groups. I decide to sit under a tree and munch on the crackers I brought, I didn't think of bringing a lunch to eat today. God

I'm such an idiot. I pull out my phone and begin to personalize it since I haven't had a chance to. I change the screen savor and my lock screen, I download some games, make an email and set up an itunes account. "Hey." I look to my side, Peeta is sitting next to me.

"You are so annoying, do you know that?" He smiles with a nod.

"Youngest of 3, I know how to hit the right nerves." I roll my eyes and go back to setting up my phone, ignoring the fact that he's still here. "New phone?" I nod.

"Don't you have friends or something?" I ask, wanting him to go away. "Or your girlfriend to be with?" I lock my phone and look at him.

"Yeah, but I saw you were alone-"

"I'm perfectly fine being alone." I interrupt.

"I never said you weren't." Peeta replies quickly, holding his hands up in defense. "But don't you want friends?"

"Well, it's my first day here. I have an annoying stalker and a bully already. I think things are going great, I don't need to add in friends." Peeta chuckles.

"What happened to the sweet girl I served at the bakery?"

"What happened to the charming waiter?" He gives me a half smile.

"I like you Everdeen." I chuckle.

"Oh, Mellark, you are literally my worst nightmare come true." He laughs and stands up, dusting off his jeans.

"Come on." He holds out his hand, an offering for me to take so he can help me stand. I stand up, ignoring his offering. Once I'm standing up I look at him, he as a amused look on his face just as he always does. "You're stubborn. Do you know that?"

"And you're an ass. Do you know that?"

"I've been told. Thats not the subject right now though, come on, follow me." I follow Peeta into the cafeteria, he leads me into the hallway and out some doors. We end up in the senior parking lot.

"If you're friends hang out here, how did you know I was under that tree?" I ask Peeta, he bounces his shoulders as in saying 'I don't know' and keeps walking. "And this is the senior parking lot, I thought you were a junior."

"I am, my girlfriend is not." I nod and continue to walk beside him in silence.

Finally we come to a small red car where a group of people wait, Finnick and that red head girl from this morning are two of the people out of the 4 standing there. Peeta walks up to a blond and gives her a loving hug, I stand off to the side awkwardly. "Hey! Hey bread boy, who's this?" I cross my arms to make me feel more secure and respond before Peeta does.

"I'm katniss-"

"Everdeen. The new girl from this morning." Finnick cuts in.

"Well whats she doing here?" The blond ask while pulling away to look at Peeta's face. "She isn't coming is she? You know there isn't enough room."

"Well she can stay here and we will all go out to eat." Says the tall girl with long black hair and red bangs.

"No, that's rude Johanna." Peeta fights back. Peeta untangles himself from the blond and walks over to me. "Let me formally introduce you to all of my friends. That's Finnick, you've met him. His girlfriend is Annie, the little red head, the tall mean one is Johanna-"

"Call me Jo or don't speak to me." She cuts in, I nod in understanding, or well...more like agreeing.

"Anyways, that's Jo and the last one is my girlfriend, Alison. She owns this car here and there won't be enough room for all of us to get lunch. I guess I wasn't really thinking when I brought you here."

"Yeah, so go back inside and tough it out." Alison says while getting in the drivers seat.

"That's fine. I didn't know we could leave for lunch." I say to Peeta after I'm done glaring at his girlfriend. "I'll probably just leave to get something to eat." Alison beeps and everyone shouts at Peeta from inside the car.

"The school won't allow you to walk." I dig my keys from my bag.

"Who said I was walking?" Peeta grabs my wrist with wide eyes.

"You have a car? What kind?"

"I have an SUV. Anyways, Imma go so I won't be late." I take my wrist from his grasp and begin to walk to the junior parking lot, which is close luckily for me.

xxxXxxx

I'm just getting to my car when I hear my name being called, I turn and see Peeta with his group of friends walking towards me. "Got enough room for five more?" I shake my head and unlock my car, quickly getting in the front seat.

The passenger door opens and that girl Joanna- i mean Jo hops in. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask. She closes the door and buckles in.

"Getting in the car, duh." The back door opens and Peeta, along with his other friends begin to pile in.

"I didn't say I was okay with this." I complain while looking in the rear view mirror at Peeta. He slings his arm around Alison's shoulder and shrugs.

"Deal with it." Jo says, I look at her. "You're stuck with us now. You have a nice, new, big car that doesn't smell like feet." I roll my eyes and start up the car.

"Just this once." I say then I back out of my parking spot and drive out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****_Well, plans change I guess _**

The last school bell rings, telling all the students that school is over and that it's time to go home. I pack up my notebook and pen and stand from my seat, my teacher bids me a goodbye as I walk out the door.

I'm walking to my locker when Jo runs up to me and walks besides me. "There you are! I've been looking for you since we got back from lunch."

"And?" I glance at her and continue walking.

"And nothing, there's just something about you...that makes me like you." I scoff.

"I'm in to guys."

"Oh trust me honey, I don't like you that much." I stop at my locker and open it with a struggle, it took me about 4 or 5 times to finally open it up. "So, what are your plans for today?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Go home, chill out and work on some of these stupid catch up packets." Jo smiles and throws her arms up.

"Add some junk food and movies and it's a plan!" I shut my locker and look over at her.

"Jo, I never mentioned you in my plan." She laughs.

"People never do, it's a common occurrence. Now come on, we have to stop at ride aid." She grabs my wrist and pulls me all the way to my car.

xxxXxxx

After making a quick stop at ride aid and Walmart were finally back at my place, and to be honest, Jo is growing on me. We have the same and dislikes, we hate the same people. I see a beautiful friendship ahead of us.

"Holy shit!" Jo exclaims while I park my car in the driveway. "This is your house!" I hum a yes and turn of the engine. "I hit the jackpot!" She shouts while hopping out of the car and running over to the front door. I get out slowly, getting the things we bought from the back seat and the start to make my way over to the front door.

"Get my keys, their in my bag." Jo digs around in there until she finally finds my house keys, she opens the door and walks in carefully. "Can you go any slower? It's not like the house is going to fall apart." She turns to look at me.

"Just take me to your room." I mimic her, making my voice sound small and annoying then start up the stairs.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" Beret calls from the bottom of the staircase, both Jo and I turn to look at her.

"Beret, I told you to call me katniss. I'm not like Effie."

"Right sorry. Katniss, this is from your aunt and uncle." She walks halfway up the stairs to where I'm standing and give me an envelope.

"Thanks." I take the envelope and continue to walk upstairs.

"Who was that?" Jo mumbles.

"Oh, that's just one of my aunt and uncles staff." Jo laughs awkwardly. I glance back at her and shake my head, she definitely is one of the weirdest, rudest, person I have ever met.

xxxXxxx

I swing the door to my room open and walk in, dropping all of the groceries we bought on my coffee table. I turn to Jo, she looks star struck, just like I did yesterday when I saw my room for the first time. "Hey, I'm going to get comfy. Make yourself at home."

"Uh-huh, you do that and I'm...I'm going to explore." I chuckle and nod, giving her approval. I go into my closet and dig around in some bags to find comfortable clothing to put on, I haven't gotten to putting anything away yet. I'll do that on the weekend.

I take off my outfit and leave it on the floor, I'm just in a thong and bra when Jo walks in. "Hey!" I cover myself and she laughs.

"I have the same things you have, I'm a girl too you know." I roll my eyes and get dressed in the corner of the closet. Jo sits down on the plush couch that's in here. "Shopping spree or something?" She ask. I sit next to her and put on slipper boots.

"Yeah. I used to live here with my parents, then...well something happened and I moved to North Carolina with my mom and little sister. My mom recently remarried and her new hubby doesn't like me, so he sent me off here."

"Which shouldn't be a problem right?" Jo ask. "I mean, you're back in your home town and your aunt and uncle literally give you the world." I shrug.

"I guess so, I just miss my little sister."

"That's understandable." I stand up and jump over a large pile of bags. "Hey brainless, can I dig through these bags and find something comfortable to wear? It's not fair that only you get to be comfy."

"Go ahead. I'm going to open up some snacks and have beret send some spoons and napkins up." I walk over to my intercom and hit the button. "Hey beret, can you please send up some spoons and napkins."

"Of corse." Beret responds after a moment. I walk over to my couch and open the envelope, it reads.

'Katniss,

Haymitch and I are going on a small vacation, we will call you later on to discuss details. Please no parties and FOLLOW MY RULES.

~love Effie and Haymitch.'

I toss the letter on the coffee table. Vacation? I just got here yesterday and they leave for a vacation? I do remember them leaving on vacation a lot when I was younger though, it was usually after a fight.

There's a knock on my door, "come in!" I shout. Beret comes in and leaves the things I asked her to bring for me on the coffee table.

"There's people here for you." I sit on the couch Indian style and grab the tub of malted crunch ice cream off of the table. "Shall I send them in?" I look up and frown, I grab a spoon and start to eat.

"Uh sure." I agree with what ever she just said and go back to eating my ice cream, beret leaves the room and just as soon as she left Peeta, Finnick and Annie come bustling in.

"Nice place you got here!" Finnick exclaims. I turn in my seat,

"What are you guys doing here?" Jo comes out of the closet wearing something similar to me and smiles when she sees everyone.

"Hey! You guys made it, come on where about to start the first movie." Everyone sits down and gets comfy while Jo pops in guardians of the galaxy.

"No seriously, why are all of you here?" I ask. I shove my spoon in my ice cream and wait for someone to respond, Peeta does first.

"Jo called us. So instead of chilling at the bakery we came here." I turn to Jo.

"Who said you could invite them?"

"You are so stupid sometimes. You did, I asked and you were like 'uh huh'" I sigh in sit back in my seat.

"Whatever" then we all turn our attention to the movie.

xxxXxxx

"Guys! Shut up!" I shout while I take a seat at my desk to answers Prim's call on my apple desk top computer. Everyone stops talking and frowns at me, like I'm a buzz kill, Which I am. I hit the answer button and Prim's face pops up on my screen. "Prim!"

"Katniss!" She gets really close to the screen. "Oh it's so good to see your face. What's going on? What chu up to?" I look over at my so called 'new friends', they all smile and wave, like they want me to mention them.

"Oh nothing, just hanging out in my room." I glance at them, then look back to the screen. "Alone."

"Ah! You filthy liar" Jo shouts, she hops over the couch and stands behind me. "I'm Jo, katniss's new best friend." I roll my eyes.

"I hate her, she's annoying as hell. She's rude and uses me." Prim giggles.

"Sounds like someone I know." Jo laughs and slaps my shoulder.

"Yep, she's sitting right here." I glare at her, I'm nothing like Jo. Jo gives me a sarcastic smile and walks away, everyone els comes running up to stand behind me.

"Katniss, you said you were alone. But you have all of these friends over." I shake my head.

"They're not friends, just... I don't know what to call them." Peeta bends down and smiles at prim.

"Oh were her friends, she just doesn't like us yet. I'm Peeta, and this is my best friend Finnick,"

"Hello there, you certainly are a beautiful girl." Prim blushes widely and I laugh.

"And this is his girlfriend Annie, also a close friend of mine." Annie pushes Peeta out of the way.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I love your sister already, she's sweet. She just doesn't know it."

"It was nice to meet all of you." Prim says with a big smile, they all say something back then go off to find Jo. "I'm happy for you." Prim says when their gone. "You keep those friends and never let them go. Promise?"

"I promise. Goodnight little duck." She quacks in response then ends the call. I sigh and lay my head down on the desk.

"Are you okay?" I jump at Peeta's voice.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I stand up to go sit down on the couch but he stops me, he grabs both of my wrist. I look up at him. "I'm fine Peeta."

"You are stunning, even without makeup. I kind of like you better like this." I turn my face, to hide my blush that I know I have.

"You have a girlfriend." I whisper then pull my wrist from his grasp, I look up at him again. "And I can't make a fool of myself again, not like this morning. I felt like an idiot." I start to walk around him, he tries to stop me. "Don't, just don't." Then I continue walking.

xxxXxxx

Finnick and Annie just left, they said they needed some alone time together. So now it's just, Jo, Peeta and I, we are laying around on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "I feel like shit." I say since it's quite. "Too. Much. Junk. Food."

"Well I'm bloated!" Jo shouts.

"I can go for a pizza." Peeta suddenly says, both Jo and I look at him with a death glare. "What? I'm hungry." I sit up and groan.

"How could you be hungry? You and Finnick ate so much, it's crazy you both aren't fat." Jo sits up and throws herself on Peeta.

"How dare you try to bring more food into this room." Peeta laughs and pushes her off.

"Well you both have to deal with it, I order pizza and wings."

"I can go for some wings." Jo and I both say at the same time then bust up laughing. There's a knock on my door.

"It could be the pizza." I say while getting up, I walk over to the door expecting to see beret but instead I see Alison. "Oh, um...Peeta?" I look over at Peeta swinging Jo around by her feet, he stops and drops Jo on her head when he sees Alison.

"Babe!" He walks over and starts to ramble on about how he was hanging out here with everyone.

"Stop there, you know I'm not the one for childish games." Peeta nods and runs a hand through his blond curls. "You were probably here making lovey dovey eyes with her! I'm done, it over." She slaps Peeta so hard that her hand leaves a mark on his face.

"Hey! You cannot come into my house and just slap someone, especially not one of my friends." Alison laughs.

"Friends? Oh honey, they're just using you for your money and fancy things, they don't like you as a person." I'm taken back by her words. "You just met them today and you really think they're your friends? Dream on." I don't know what came over me, but I punched her in her scrunched up little face then hit the security button on my intercom. Within seconds 4 security guards are at my bedroom door carrying away a bleeding, crying Alison.

I slam the door and turn to Peeta and Jo. "Stay, don't stay, I'm going to bed." I climb my wooden stairs and crawl into bed. I stare at my jet black ceiling until I hear my top step creak, I turn to look, Jo and Peeta are both standing there.

"Brainless," Jo starts, she walks over to my bed an climbs in next to me, we lay facing each other. "I'm not a sentimental person, and I hate people but you... You're different. I love ya and I've only know you for a little more than 8 hours. You're my girl, don't listen to that bitch. I only let her stick around because she had a car" I smile.

"That was so girly." I joke. "And mushy." Jo laughs.

"Don't dare going around saying I actually like you."

"I won't say it, I'll yell it to the world!" Jo pats my cheek.

"And I'll yell it wit cha." Peeta comes over and squishes in between us.

"Aww, my girls!" He rubs his fist on each of our head. "I'm glad she broke up with me, I didn't have the heart to dumb her."

"I would've dropped her faster than you can say banana if I was in your situation." I say, Peeta sighs.

"I wish I could've done that, but that's the only girl my mother allowed me to date." Jo makes a weird sound.

"I hate your mom, she's a stupid bitch." I stay silent, allowing them to discuss, angrily might I add, about Peeta's mother.

"Okay I'm done talking about her!" Peeta finally says angrily. "Let's change the subject." Jo sits up and turns on one of the side lamps.

"Let's talk about firsts. Katniss you go first, tell us about your first kiss." Peeta sits up also and turns on the other lamp. I stay laying down, staring up at the celling, bitting at my bottom lip.

"Well...I've never kissed anyone." Jo starts laughing.

"No seriously, tell us." I look over at both of them. Peeta nudges my leg and Jo stares at me impatiently.

"I'm serious guys, I've never kissed anyone." Both of their mouths drop.

"Brainless! You have it all though, the looks, the curves, the face, the body."

"Been checking me out much?"

"Yeah, along with every other girl you cross paths with. Jealous, were all jealous." I shake my head and lay my hands on my belly.

"Well, I wasn't always like this. I used to dress and act much different. I was such a loner and I used to wear torn and ripped up stained clothes. No makeup, my hair was a tangled greasy, sloppy mess."

"Eww" Jo says bluntly. I laugh.

"Thanks." I look between them. "Well, you guys tell me about yours." Jo shakes her head.

"No! You need to be kissed," Jo looks between Peeta and I "Peeta, kiss katniss." I objecting when his lips crash into mine, his hands on both sides of my body, hovering over me.

I allow my hands to cradle both sides of his face, Peeta pulls away and stares into my eyes. "You taste like chocolate." He whispers. I smile, my grey eyes still staring into his amazing baby blues ones. "What did you think?" He whisper ask, but I'm speechless. I have no words to answer him so I just nod, trying to fight my smile.

I'm pulled out of my trance from Jo screaming and shouting, Peeta gets off of me. "I got that on video bitches! Snapchat story, Instagram, Facebook and Twitter! All being posted." I cover my face and groan.

"Well, I should be going now." Peeta announces, I hide my face as he says goodbye to Jo. "And katniss," I move my hands slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gives me a wink, I hide my face again, embarrassed while Jo hoots and hollers.

Once I hear my bedroom door shut I sit up and look at Jo, she gives me the same knowing look. "He's single." I say with a smile.

"Oh yea, he single." Jo informs me with a devilish smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: ****_The Beginning Of A Storm _**

I wake up at 5:30 to my annoying alarm, breakfast is still at 6. I sit up and shake Jo's shoulder, she rolls over and rubs her eyes. "What time is it?"

"5:30" I mumble and throw my legs off the side of my bed. "Breakfast is at 6, get up."

"Are you flippin crazy bitch! I'm going to sleep." I stand up and grab her feet, I pull her out of bed.

"Well you're in my aunt and uncles house, you'll respect their rules. Got it?" Jo stands up and dust herself off.

"Fine, fine. I gotta borrow your clothes and stuff anyway." I watch her skip down the stairs, I chase after her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you can borrow my clothes?" Jo puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Not just clothes, makeup and hair things too." She pats my cheek and goes into the bathroom. I roll my eyes and go into my closet. I dig around in some bags until I find what I want to wear, dark blue skinny jeans, a white baby doll shirt, black slip on ballerina type shoes and a black leather jacket. I walk out of my closet just as Jo is walking in. "Hey,I asked in a bitchy way, is it okay if I borrow some of your things?" I nod.

"Yeah, I've only known ya for one day and I already know this is going to be a common occurrence." Jo smiles and gives me a cocky smiles.

"I'm glad, I don't want to be asking every single time." I roll my eyes and check the clock on my wall, we have to go downstairs, now! I grave Jo's hand and yank her downstairs into the dinning hall, beret smiles and steps forward as we take our seats at the table.

"I was informed to let mrs. Abernathy know if you break the rules, you are a minute late." My palms feel sweaty and I look down at my hands.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry katniss." I look up at beret, she winks and steps back into her position. I smile and wave the servers in, they place food down in front of Jo and I. And just like yesterday, it's breakfast made for a king.

xxxXxxx

I drop my mascara into my makeup bag and walk out of the bathroom, Jo comes out of the closet and does a spin. "I love your clothes, I love your staff, I love your room, your house, your family and you!" She jumps on the couch and plops down with a sigh.

I smile and turn off the bathroom lights.

"Are you ready?" I ask while grabbing my phone and checking my red lip stick one last time. Jo stands up and nods once, I look at her outfit. "Trying to be me already? Did I invite the stalker into my home?" Jo flips me off and picks up her binder.

"Oh shut up, I think I look good." I smile and pick up my purse, checking if I have my keys and wallet.

"Never said you didn't." Jo is wearing light blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, burgundy leather jacket on top and zip up boots. Her hair is left down and straight and her makeup is done light and casual. My hair is left down and curled with a red bow pulling back 2 waterfall braids that go around my head like a tiara, my makeup is done light with flashy mascara and red lips, as usual.

We go down stairs and outside to my car, just as were getting in, Jo's phone starts ringing. She answers right away, the color flooding from her face. I start up the car and start driving as she has a short...angry conversation, when she hangs up I simply ask. "Starbucks? Coffee bean?" I glance over at Jo, she gives me a grateful look,

"I haven't had coffee bean in a while." I smile and make a quick uturn, pulling into the coffee bean ceter and parking my car.

xxxXxxx

I park in the junior parking lot with Jo blaring 'uptown funk' by Bruno Mars. Were both laughing and singing along, sipping our cold drinks and having a great morning. Sadly, I turn off the song and the car, but the party keeps going. Jo and I get out, still laughing at nothing in particular, we walk side by side across the parking lot and into school still singing and dancing.

"Where's your first period?" Jo ask after we compose ourselves. I think about my schedule for a second because I don't feel like fishing it out of my school bag.

"I have Anderson." Jo nods.

"Perfect, I have sibby, she's right next door." I sip my drink and continue walking with Jo beside me, "I'm going to my locker, it's that way." I nod.

"Okay, meet you by my locker?" Jo nods and walks off the other way, I feel weird with her not by my side. I walk the halls by myself, looking around at the groups of friends and couples everywhere, there's even a couple making-out while leaning on my locker. "Excuse me." I clear my throat and wait for them to move, they don't. "Excuse me!" I say louder, it looks like the boy in the hood is trying to pull away but the girl, she sure is thirsty I guess. "Okay, that's enough! Just move a few lockers down!" I shout, getting angry that they won't effing move! They pull apart and look at me, it's Alison and Peeta. I feel hurt and shocked all at the same time but I don't dare show it for a second.

"Oh, katniss. Were so sorry." Alison says in a fake voice. I shake my head and force a smile,

"No problem at all. I'm glad you two are back together, wouldn't want that nasty fight break you guys up" I turn to my locker and open it after 2 tries, new record, and pull pictures from my school bag completely ignoreing Peeta and Alison until someone taps on my shoulder, I glance behind me, it's Peeta. "Where's your girlfriend?" I ask while going back to digging around my bag for tape.

"She went to class." I see Peeta's hand dip down into my bag and pull out tape, I take it and hang the first picture, the one of prim and I sitting under the Christmas tree when we were kids. "I'm sorry." I turn with a frown.

"For what?" I sip my drink and what for his response.

"For... I don't know? Being a jerk, an ass, a player." I turn back to my locker and hang a picture of Jo and I, we took it last night.

"Well, you didn't do anything so that's that." I close my locker, deciding Ill hang my pictures after school, or during break. "I'll see you later." I tell Peeta then begin to walk off, Peeta grabs my wrist and turns me to look at him. He has a black eyes and his nose and eyes are puffy, like he's been crying. "Isn't it a little hot for a sweat shirt?" I ask, not knowing what to do or say.

"Yeah, well id rather people not see the rest of my...wounds." I'm about to ask who did that to him when I realize that's a personal question. The bell rings and I look down at the floor,

"We better get to class." I look up at Peeta, he nods once and we silently walk to our class.

xxxXxxx

I walk out of my 5th period, Jo is leaning up against some lockers across from my door. "Hey, brainless. I told you to wait by your lockers this morning and when I got there, you weren't there."

"Sorry, sorry. I was dealing with Peeta." I say walking up to her. Her eyes light up when I say Peeta's name, she bounces off the lockers and we walk side by side to the junior parking lot.

"Tell me more." I roll my eyes and stuff my book in my bag as we walk.

"He was with Alison." Jo gasp, she turns me around to face her.

"Please tell me that ass isn't back with her." I nod my head, as in saying he is. "Fuck! This always happens damn it, he hates her, he hates her with a passion." I shake my head.

"Well obviously she has something he wants or likes to keep going back to her." Jo laughs, a bitter laugh.

"I've known Peeta and his family since I was in diapers, its his mom. She probably beat him when she found out about it, Alison probably called her wanting it to happen. She always gets Peeta back that way, breaks up with him and then make sure his mom finds out so he has to go crawling back to her."

I'm disgusted by Jo's story, "Wow, that is probably the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Only a true bitch can do that to someone as sweet as Peeta." Jo nods and starts to walk again.

"I was hoping that last night was the end of it, of their fucked up relationship, but I guess not." I walk beside Jo and take in her words, she seems sad and angry all at the same time. "He has a thing for you ya know, you are the first girl he broke plans with Alison, on a normal day he wouldn't dare to break plans with her. When I called, he was backing out until I said your name then bam! He was on your door step waiting to be let in and be near you."

"Okay Jo, you need to calm down about this. Peeta and I...it was a little kiss, people break up and make up all the time." Jo makes a scoffs.

"You'll see, it's only your second day here, you don't know how fucked up our little group is. And it wasn't just a little kiss, you and I know damn well it was more than that. " My car comes into view, everyone is in a small group chatting away. I stop and grab Jo's arm before they're in ear shot.

"Ya well then it's the perfect group for me because I'm fucked up too." Jo frowns at me, giving me a death glare. "And about Peeta, I don't care. Yes, he kissed me but you told him too and that's that. I don't think you should be telling me his business, if he wants me to know then he will tell me."

"Fine, fine." Jo's glare and frown disappear from her face, she glances over at everyone and looks back at me. "Do Peeta a favor though, because I know you like him-" I open my mouth to object but Jo cuts me off. "Shut up, I know you do." I look down at the floor and Jo continues, "don't let Alison in your car and when she's around...be flirty with him." I laugh.

"You truly are the devil." I say while giving her a smile, Jo lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh trust me, I know."

xxxXxxx

Jo and I walk over to my car, Annie gives me a big hug. "Katniss, I know about last night." She whispers in my ear, when she pulls away she gives me an apologetic look and goes back to holding Finnicks hand.

"O-okay," I stutter while looking around for Jo, she's on the other side of the car waiting for me to unlock the doors. I quickly dig my keys from my bag and unlock the doors, everyone piles in and just as Alison and Peeta are about to get in I stop them. "Hey Alison," she turns to me with a glare.

"What?" I scowl at her, she is definitely the nastiest person I have ever met.

"You cant get in my car, you have your own." Her mouth drops slightly, I hear murmurs from inside the car and Peeta's eyes widen.

"Excuse you-"

"No, it's excuse you." I open the drivers door and get in, just before I close my door I stick my head out. "Peeta, get in the car." He looks up from where he stands, listening to his raging girlfriend talk shit about me while I'm still here.

"Um, I'm going to stay with Alison." I roll my eyes.

"Are you really going to stay with this... Person? She'll probably slap you again, just get in." Peeta looks between Alison and me, Alison is staring him down while I try to keep a relaxed face and offer him a small smile. After a moment or two, Peeta opens the back door and gets in, I smile wide and close my door.

"Okay, now that we got bread boy, drive far and drive fast!" Jo exclaims, I nod once and quickly pull out of my parking space, speeding away from a screaming Alison.

xxxXxxx

We pull into a parking spot, we all decided to go to Mellarks bakery for lunch today. I get out and lock my car once everyone is out, everyone walks in and I hang back with Peeta. "Are you okay?" I ask, as Peeta leads me around to go through the back way.

He nods and sticks is hands in his pockets. "I'll be fine, I've gotten it worse." I stop walking and turn Peeta towards me, I yank off his hood and look at his bruises. "I'm guessing Jo told you?" I nod and lightly run my thumb against the bruises on his face, he doesn't flinch, not once.

"How could someone be so cruel?" I ask, more to myself than to Peeta. Peeta shrugs and moves a piece of my fallen hair behind my ear, he smiles wide and that's when I move my hands from cradling his face. "Why are you smiling?" I ask, a smile coming to my face as well.

"Because, you care about me." He says in a joking tone, I look down at the floor, not wanting him to see my blush.

"It's not that I care about you, it's just...you're too nice to be tossed around and getting hurt like this." I look up at him, into the blues eyes that make me melt every time I look into them. "I feel the need to, take care of you."

"Like a little wee baby?" He ask in a baby voice, scrunching his nose and shrugging his shoulders. I laugh lightly a nod.

"Exactly." Peeta steps towards me and places his hands on my hips.

"I don't mind you taking care of me, because that just means I get to see you all the time." I look down again but this time Peeta lifts my chin up to look at him, "I like when you blush" he says.

Peeta begins to lean down, lean down to kiss me but I pull back, I untangle myself from him. "No, we can't." I say to him, a look of disappointment comes over his face. "No no no no, I want to kiss you. Trust me, I do but you have a girlfriend and from what Jo tells me...she's not going anywhere anytime soon." Peeta nods and stuffs his hands in his pocket again.

"Yeah, my bad. I shouldn't of done that." He begins to walk again, I follow him but making sure I'm not too close.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: ****_It's an us day!_**

Peeta opens the back door to the bakery and holds it open for me, I avoid eye contact with him and walk through. Everyone is sitting at a table in the back, laughing at Finnick whom doesn't think whatever they're laughing at is funny.

Peeta and I walk over and take a seat and opposite sides of the table. "Finally! We can order!" Jo exclaims, she waves over a boy- more like a man whom resembles Peeta. He's tall and has blond hair, not as wavy as Peeta's and his eyes are definitely nothing compared to Peeta's memorizing blue. He smiles and strides up to us.

"Is my little brother too lazy to take your orders, or what?" I smile at the joke and Finnick slaps Peeta in the back of his head.

"Our so called friend right here apparently doesn't like to work off the clock." Everyone laughs and Peeta swats Finnick away.

"Well, that's why I have older brothers." Peeta counter argues. "Gram, just take our order." Peeta's brother, gram, looks around and points at everyone with a pen.

"Usuals?" Everyone nods, just before he walks away his eyes land on me. "And who might you be?" He ask with a small smile, I look up at him and return a smile.

"I'm katniss-"

"I recruited her!" Jo shouts with a proud smile. Everyone rolls my eyes and Peeta frowns.

"Don't be a lier, I did." I ignore them fighting and look back at gram.

"I'll have a personal BBQ chicken pizza, spicy hot wings and a sweet tea." I watch him right it down, he nods and clicks his pen when he's done.

"Alrighty, I'll have that right out for you, katniss." I give him a thankful nod.

Gram walks off and I turn my attention to the conversation at hand, what to do this weekend. "I think we should all go to Jenny's party." Finnick suggest.

"No no no, her party's are wack!" We all turn around and see another guy who looks like Peeta, he looks younger than gram yet older than Peeta. He has blond hair and blue eyes also, tall and handsome too.

"Why don't all of you come to a collage party this Saturday." I turn back in my seat and reach for a bread roll that sits in the basket. I take a bite and instantly my mouth is filled with a warm cheese, I quickly finish that one and eat 2 more.

As I'm reaching for my 4th, Peeta catches my eye. He's watching me with an amused expression, I blush brightly and decide not to eat another cheesy bread...or what ever it's called. Peeta's younger older brother plops down next to me, I tear my eyes away from Peeta and look at him. "Well hello, sexy." I raise my eyebrows.

"Hi" I scoot over closer to Jo and check my phone messages, I quickly send Effie a text telling her that I'm fine and that she doesn't need to come home early. I feel an arm go around me, I look at Peeta's brother with a scowl and push his arm off.

He laughs and holds his hands up. "Clam down, calm down. Why don't you just tell me your name." I roll my eyes and scoot closer to Jo again. "I'm rye, Peeta's older, more handsome brother." I look at him and see his extended hand,

"I'm katniss." I say while taking his hand in mine to shake it. Rye squeezes my hand tightly and pulls me towards him, his lips crashing into mine. I pull away quickly and slap him in the face as hard as I can.

Everyone gasp then burst into laughter. "Damn you have a good swing!" Rye exclaims while holding his cheek. "You're coming Saturday? Right?"

"Oh she's coming" Jo says for me. "She's our ride. We finally got rid of that gold digger Alison." Rye smiles and tries to high five Peeta, Peeta leaves rye hanging and just glares at him instead.

I sit back and settle into my seat, I check the time and see we only have 13 minutes left until lunch is over. I stand up and collect my school bag,"were going to be late." I announce, everyone looks at each other and shrugs. "You don't care?"

"Katniss, who cares. We all have history 6th period together and our teacher is cool. Don't sweat it." Finnick tells me, I roll my eyes and climb over rye. He laughs and makes a sexual joke.

I walk out of the back door and start to make my way to my car when someone calls my name, I turn and see Peeta running after me with a large brown paper bag. "I'll go with you, I can't fail this class." I smile and unlock my car, I'm happy I'm not the only one who cares.

xxxXxxx

We get to the parking lot and only have 2 minutes to get to class. "Should we run?" I ask Peeta while shutting off my car, he shakes his head.

"Our dearest teacher just happens to looove cheese buns and cheese sticks from Mellark bakery." He lifts the large brown bag up. "I just happened to pack some." I smile and relax.

"My hero." I say without thinking, Peeta's face lights up and I blush at my own words. "Well, we should go." I open my door and hop out, I make sure I have everything I need before I lock the doors.

Peeta waits for me by the trunk of the car, once I'm ready to go we start our walk to history class. "I could probably convince him to let us eat in the hallway while we do our work" Peeta tells me after a moment or two of silence. I nod and open the class room door for him, mulberry stops talking and the whole class turns their head.

"Late." Mulberry says with a joking smile. I apologize and Peeta lifts up the bag he carries. "No, you didn't?"

"Oh, but we did." Peeta hands me the bag and takes out a white Togo container, he hands it to our teacher proudly while the class rolls their eyes and mummer things about how were suck ups. "Were going to go in the little hallway, okay?" Mulberry nods and hands Peeta some papers, we quietly walk out the back door to a small hallway with a round table and lots of chairs. I take a seat and place the bag on the table.

I review the papers mulberry handed Peeta as Peeta takes out Togo containers and lidded foam cups. "Wow, bring the whole bakery?" I joke, Peeta chuckles and takes his seat next to me.

"This is all your food, that box is mine." My eyes widen.

"I didn't order a horse, I order pizza and some chicken wings!" I exclaim, Peeta laughs and pats my thigh. I blush at his action,

"I was just kidding" I smile and open up my container, reveling my mouth water pizza.

xxxXxxx

Peeta and I eat in silence, alternating between taking bites and doing our 13.1 out line worksheet. I finish my work sheet quickly and put it away so I won't dirty it, I watch Peeta write furiously on his paper.

"Done!" He exclaims, I smile and take another bite from my pizza. Peeta looks up at me, "take a picture, it will last longer." I pick up my phone and take a picture of him with out having to unlock it. "I was joking, but now that you have a picture of me it should be your screen savor."

"Yea- no, not happening." He chuckles and puts away his school work. "What are you going to do about Alison, won't she tell your mom about today?" I finally ask, this question being on my mind since the beginning of lunch. His expression on his face changes, he looks away from me and shrugs.

"Id rather get beat and hang out with you than be unhappy with Alison." I sigh,

"Peeta, don't say that." He looks at me,

"Why not, I've known Alison for years and she makes me miserable, I've know you for 3 days and...you make me feel like I'm flying." I cross my legs and turn so I'm facing him better, I take both of his hands in my own.

"I'm not what you think I am, how I dress, how I act, how I am...this isn't me." Peeta scoots forward with a frown.

"Yes it is, I know it is katniss. You act like you don't care and you act like you don't need anybody but I know there's more to you than that, and I want to know. I want to know everything about you." I take a deep breath, blinking back tears.

"We aren't talking about me right now." I choke out, returning my eye contact since I turned my head away from him earlier.

"Well then lots talk about us. I like you, a lot." I smile, and shake my head.

"So straight forward." I repeat his words from the first day of school when I completely embarrassed myself on the way to the library. Peeta chuckles and scoots closer to me again. "I want you, not Alison." I melt at his words, wanting to say okay but I can't bring myself to say anything so instead, I pick up a slice of my pizza and bite it while Peeta is still leaning there, inches away from my face. He ends up biting the crust before he sits up straight.

"Wait for me." Is all I say, Peeta nods.

"I can do that."

xxxXxxx

Peeta and I are driving to my house, were going to personalize my room since I absolutely suck with nails and hammers. I pull into my drive way and shut off the car, "so, I didn't tell you but Alison came to my house at lunch and she was arrested." Peeta's eyes widen, I shrug a little and give him an apologetic look. "I guess she came here and tried to...try to do I don't know what and so beret called the police. Long story short she was and handcuffs and carried off of our property." Peeta looks speechless, and that's when I start laughing. "I'm just kidding! Come on let's go" I hop out the car, Peeta copying me and following me to the front door.

I look at him with a smile as I unlock the door to my aunt and uncles house, he shakes his head at me with smirk. "You are unbelievable." I laugh and swing the door open.

"Did you believe me?" I ask while stepping through the door and allowing him entrance.

"Hell yeah I believed you!" He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair.

"You should've seen your face!" I tell him on our way upstairs, "you looked shocked...yet relieved."

"I practically crapped in my pants" I smiles and shake my head, I can hear his loud hardy laugh booming behind me.

"You're disgusting." I say with a laugh as I unlock the door to my bedroom. I swing open the door and hang my bag on the coat hook, Peeta lamely balances his binder and follows me in. "I have pictures that I need you to hang. I bought all new frames so we have to frame them first. Oh! And we have to print-"

"I get it, I get it." Peeta interrupts me with a laugh. "We have lots to do, we also have math homework." I wave him off.

"That's easy." I sit on my couch and kick my feet up, pulling my box of pictures off the coffee table and placing them on the couch next to me. "I stole this from my moms garage, it has pictures from before I was born up until the day my father died. After my mom remarried she made a new box and forgot about this one, so I took it."

Peeta sits next to me and looks down at the pictures, picking one up of me in on my first day of kindergarden. "You are the cutest kid who ever lived!" He exclaims, I smile and braid my hair down my back before I start sorting pictures. "I think I like the one braid better than the two." I roll my eyes but I have a smile on my face.

"Thanks." He pats my upper thigh and I look at him with a squint. "Watch yourself Mellark, don't get cocky now." He snatches his hand back and acts like nothing ever happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: ****_It's a hard knock life _**

"Be careful!" I shout at Peeta, whom stands at the top of a very large latter with nails hanging out of his mouth. He mumbles something back and I give a huff in response. "Peeta," he takes the nails hanging from his mouth and looks down at me,

"Katniss," he says back with that award winning smile. I roll my eyes and grip the latter better. "I'm fine" he reassures me.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He chuckles and places the nails back in his mouth. I tap my foot impatiently as I watch him nail in the last nail in the wall and place the final frame in it's place. "Just toss the rest off the nails on the couch before you come down-"

"I know, I know, you don't want me falling with them in my mouth. You've been telling me for the last three hours." I blush, not noticing that I've been acting this way the whole time and wait for him to come down. He jumps off the latter once he's close enough to the ground and throws his hands in the air. "TA DA!" I throw my arms around him.

"You're the best!" I tell him honestly, while everyone els is out...ditching might I add, Peeta went to school with me and helped me out.

"Anything for you." I pull away and punch his arm. "Oww! What did I do?" He ask, rubbing his arm, pretending to be hurt.

"You're being a huge flirt" I see the light blush on his face as he laughs. "Well, now that were done with that we can eat. I'm starving!" I go to the intercom and call for beret, she's knocking at my door within a few minutes.

"Yes mrs- I mean katniss." I smile.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, I'm not like Haymitch and Effie." I see a gleam in her eye, she smiles wide. "Anyways, id like to pick your brain about how I personalized my room." I pull beret in, she walks around, looking at the pictures, the posters and my few accomplishments.

"Wow, it looks great!" I smile and give her a side hug.

"Thanks, I did it all myself." Peeta scoffs and sits up from where he lays on the couch.

"Yeah right, I did all of it. You just picked the pictures. I even framed them." Beret giggles and I wave him off.

"Don't listen to him, he's been on this weird French diet and it's been messing with his brain." Peeta rolls his eyes and lays back down, mumbling something I couldn't quiet hear.

"Well, I'm off the clock in five minutes." Beret says after a moment. "Dinner should be ready, shall I send it up before I clock out." I nod and walk her to the door.

"That would be great, thank you so much." Beret nods and turn on her heel, before I shut the door completely she returns to my doorway.

"Oh, just to let you know..." Beret looks around before she finishes her sentence. "There's condoms in the hallway bathroom." My eyes widen and I can feel heat on my cheeks. "I'm old, not stupid. I know where young love leads too." She gives me a wink then walks off.

xxxXxxx

AFTER DINNER

Peeta and I are laying in my bed on our phones. My feet are resting on Peeta's legs and my head hangs off the bed all while Peeta lays down normally.

"Oww!" I lift my head and see Peeta rubbing his face, I start laughing.

"Ha ha!" I mimic the bully from the Simpsons. Peeta cracks my toes and I sit up with a jolt and a scream. He smirks at me and I scowl. "Now you have to do the other foot." I wiggle my foot around and he shakes his head.

"Nope, that's your punishment for laughing." I crawl over to him and grab his shirt by the collar.

"I feel so uneven!" He chuckles with a shake of his head. "You suck" I tell him honestly while plopping down on my pillows.

"Actually, that's your job." I look over at him and start laughing, I smack his chest playfully.

"You're disgusting." He smiles and sits up, I feel his fingers wrap around my toes and crack them. "And you're a pushover." He crawls over to me and hovers above me. "And handsome..." I whisper, he leans down to kiss me but I cover my mouth with my hand, he ends up kissing my knuckles. "And you have a girlfriend." Peeta leans to the side and lays on the bed, I sit up. "Peeta I'm sorry, I keep leading you on but I just...I can't help it."

"I understand, I know I'm hard to resist." I roll my eyes and hit him.

"Mellark, I'm serious." He sits up and cradles my cheek in his hand.

"Everdeen, it will all work out. Soon Alison will be out of my life and then you won't have to resist me." I give him a half smile. Peeta's phone starts ringing and a picture of him and an older women pop up on the screen along with the word 'mom'. He answers quickly. "Hey mom-" he's cut off by shouting that I can piece together from where I sit.

"YOU BROKE ALISON?! I BEAT YOU! WAIT YOU HOME! IDIOT! SON IDIOT!" I roll my eyes, Peeta did not break up with Alison, he only ditched her at lunch.

"Mom we didn't break up, I went out with my friends at lunch. I went to the bakery. Didn't dad tell you? Or gram? Gram was our server." He's quiet for a second as he listens to his outraged mother. "Yeah, let me ask her." Peeta turns to me with a worried look on his face. "She want to meet you, my brothers told her about you. Do you mind?" I'm taken back, I've only heard horrible things about this women and now she wants to meet me?

"Uh, yeah. That's not a problem." Peeta goes back to talking to his mom and soon enough they say their goodbyes and he hangs up his phone. "She wants to meet me?" Peeta nods and stands up, he shoves his feet into his shoes and pulls on his sweat shirt.

"Now, she wants to meet you know." My eyes widen and I sit up so I'm on my knees.

"Now? I'm not ready now. I thought she meant dinner or something like that, I can't do it now." Peeta comes around to the side of the bed I'm at and grabs my both of my wrist.

"Katniss, please. I need your help, Alison has been telling her lies this whole time-"

"Alright, alright. Let me put normal clothes on." I wiggle my wrist from his grasp and get off the bed, I'm expecting a snarky comment like 'really? I like the sweat pants' or something like that but instead he sits on my bed and starts to make a phone call.

And that's what worries me, his silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

I throw on a white and grey stripped skirt that reaches the floor, a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black slip on shoes with a small bow in the front. I leave my hair in it's braid and I get my purse, making sure to take out my binder and notebooks. "Peeta!" I yell. "Let's go and bring my phone and wallet when you come down please." Peeta hops down the stairs and hands me what I asked for when he reaches the bottom of the stair case. "Thanks." I say as I take them from his hands.

"Whats wrong?" I shake my head at his question and throw my things in my purse. "I'm sorry to be throwing everything on you like this." I get my keys off of the coffee table and look at him.

"If this means that you won't get beat, I'll do it. Because you deserve better." I walk out of my bedroom door and skip down the stairs, before I leave the front door I hit the intercom button. "Steve I'm leaving. Be back later" I say into the intercom, there's a moment of static before he answers.

"Alright, thanks for telling me. Otherwise I would've thought that blond haired guy murdered you." I chuckle and glance behind me at Peeta, he's shaking his head but a smile still lays upon his lips. I wave for him to follow me, we go outside into the bitter sweet cold evening air and get in my car. Sooner than id like, were on the road and on our way to Peeta's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7: ****_More questions than answers_**

I pull into a parking space and shut off my car, the car in the space next to mine is Alison's. I frown, "Alison is going to be here?" I ask, turning my gaze to Peeta.

"Uh...yeah?" I sigh, loudly. "I'm sorry, I just really needed you to come." I look up from my steering wheel a look at Peeta.

"You know things won't end well with her here. I won't stay clam as I planned too and your mother won't like me." Peeta rolls his eyes the best he can, his black eye is probably sore still.

"My mother doesn't like anyone, she only likes Alison because Alison's mother and my mother grew up together."

"Well, let's just get this over with." Peeta and I get out of the car and walk in through the bakery door, I follow Peeta around the counter and into the back where he leads me through the kitchen and up a flight of creaky wooden stairs. At the top of the stairs they're are two doors, he pulls me in through the left door where we come to a holt in a living room.

I recognize 3 people, rye, graham and that bitch Alison. "Mom" Peeta says calmly, abandoning me by the door and walking over to a small women with brown hair. "Why are my brothers here?" He ask after he gives his mom a one sided hug.

"They've met her. So I was talking to them about her, getting their idea of what she's like." Peeta nods and walks over to me, placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the seating area. I extend a hand to Peeta's mother before I sit, she doesn't take my offer.

"I'm katniss." The women stands up, causing me to sit down.

"Alison's told me about you, so have my sons." She walks over to Peeta who sits quietly by Alison, his eyes trailed on the floor. "ARE YOU STUPID?!" She smacks Peeta across the face roughly, I flinch and attempt to say something but ryes hand wraps around my wrist and squeezes me as in saying I better not. "THE EVERDEEN GIRL? ARE YOU THAT IDIOTIC?" Peeta's mother shouts.

I stand up. "Don't hit him!" I shout, Peeta's mother whips around and her cold stare lands on me. "You invited me here, there was obviously a reason. Get on with it."

"You are to never see my son again. He has a girlfriend and he doesn't need a whore like you in his life!" I'm taken back, whore? Did she really just call me a whore?

"I am not a whore, that's where you are wrong. Peeta and I have never been together, only on a friend level. You need to check your facts and make sure they're right." Peeta's mother stomps towards me and gets really close to my face.

"We don't need the Everdeens in our life again-"

"What are you talking about? I just moved back here!" I shout at her because she has no idea what she's talking about. "You are bat shit crazy! You know that?" Peeta's mother takes a step back, I take this chance to grab my purse and leave because this did not go well and there's no way this will get any better.

Im walking towards the door when a hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me back, I whip around only to be face to face with Alison. "You don't remember, do you?" She ask.

"There's nothing to remember." I say but then I see a healed scar peeking out of the collar of her shirt and all the memories come flooding back.

oOoOoOoOoOo

FLASHBACK

I remember it all like it was yesterday.

"Daddy, can we get some doughnuts?" I remember asking my father, begging for those mouth watering doughnuts from that bakery along the beach.

My father sucked his cheeks in as he counted change from his pocket and my mother searched for change in her purse. "I have a 1.30" he told my mom.

"I have 3 dollars and 19 cents." I did the math on a paper that prim was drawing on earlier.

"10 dollars!" I shouted, my parents laughed and stood from where they sat on the couch.

"Let's go little one," my father said, picking up prim and taking my hand in his. My mother grabbed the change and her purse, making sure to get a bottle for prim and her favorite teddy. My father buckled us in the car, me in my big kid car seat and prim in her toddler one. As soon as my mom got in the car and buckled up we were on our way to that bakery I loved so much.

When we got there I unbuckled myself and waited for my mom to open my door since child safety lock was on, as soon as she opened the door I jumped out and ran to the bakery window, wishing my parents would be faster. "Katniss, calm down." I remember my dad telling me.

"Sorry daddy, I just really love these doughnuts." I said before turning back to the window. I remember seeing a little girl and boy, both blond haired and blue eyed, playing on the floor with toys. A women came around from the counter and picked up the boy roughly off the ground, she popped him in the mouth and shouted at him as she waved her finger around in his face while the little girl laughed.

"Katniss." I turned away from the scene and looked at my father calling my name, he was standing by the bakery door waiting for me to go in with him. I glanced behind me at the car, my mother was in the front seat with prim, she never goes into this bakery for some reason.

My father opened the door, signaling a bell above the door to go off. I walk in holding my fathers hand tightly, the girl who was laughing from earlier is starring at me and the boy who was hit is no where to be found.

"You got some nerve Everdeen." I remember the women behind the counter telling my father.

"That's no way to treat your customer Marisa." She rolled her eyes at my fathers reply.

"Make it quick Marcus." My father nudged me with his leg, I stood on my toes and placed the bag of change on the counter. The women, Marisa, snatched it quickly and counted the money after she poured it out on the counter.

"Can I have 2 chocolate doughnuts please...I mean 3." I remember watching Marisa go into the back, my father and I heard shouting and crying before she returned with a pink box containing my doughnuts.

Later that evening my family and I were going to my uncles house when the accident happened. We hit another family, the man driving died and the mother and child lived but they were badly injured. At the hospital I shared a room with the girl in the other car since she was only a year older than me, she was hooked up with wires and tubes, her arm was in a cast and she had bruises everywhere. The doctors said she was going to die, but she didn't.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You were the little girl in the accident." I say once I'm thinking straight.

"Yeah, your father killed mine." She says bitterly.

"My father died too, and this has nothing to do with why I'm here." Peeta's mother, Marisa throws her arms in the air.

"She's an idiot!" Suddenly I feel over whelmed, with everything. While Marisa rants on I take the chance to run, I run out the door and stumble foolishly down the steps but that doesn't slow me down. I pick myself up and run out through the back door that Peeta had pulled me through earlier that day.

When I get in my car I take a minute to breath. "This doesn't make any sense." I say to myself out loud. I think about the events from this day, how Peeta and I have such a strong connection although we just met, about how Peeta's mother wanted to meet me or talk to me has such a huge impact on me because she wanted to discuss more than what it seemed like.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sped out of the parking lot so fast as soon as I saw Peeta through the bakery window. Now I'm sitting on the beach, watching the waves splash soothingly across the rocks. I hug myself tighter since it's chilly out and all I have on is a skirt and long sleeve shirt. I take out my braid, hoping my long hair will give me a little more warmth.

I look up at the stars, just like I used to when I was a child. My father and I would go outside and lay down in the grass, we would listen to the crickets chirp and stare at all the twinkling lights in the sky. Right now, sitting here and looking at all the stars, makes me feel connected to him again. But, now that I'm thinking about my father, questions race through my mind. Questions about Peeta, Alison, Marisa...my life. They knew me, my story? It all doesn't make sense to me! I want answers, and I want them now.

I pick up my phone and dial a number that is burned into my brain, my moms cell phone number. She picks up on the second ring, "hello?"

"Mom?" I croak out. I hear shuffling and a door close on the other line before she speaks again.

"Katniss, what is it? Whats wrong?" I hear the pain and sincerity in my mothers voice, I haven't heard that in years.

"Well, I have so many questions and...need answers. And please, don't lie to me."

"Alright, ask away." My mother responds, surprisingly keeping her calm.

"How do we know the Mellarks?"

"Oh," I hear the relief in my mothers voice, like she was expecting worse. "Well your father and I went to high school with Marisa and Graham. Graham and I dated, it was love but in not the same way. I loved him, I did but your father, Marcus, he took my breath away. I broke up with Graham to be with your dad, Marisa was Graham's second choice and she hates all of us for it. Such a shame too, she was my best friend and I knew she resented me for dating Graham. Resentment turned to hatred when things went sour and she was the second choice." I take in what my mother just told me, and it makes sense now. It makes sense why Marisa always gave my dad snarky comments and why my mother never ever went into the bakery.

"And the family? The family we got in a car accident with, did you know them?" I ask shakily because this is a sensitive subject, my mother and I have never discussed this. "And damn it mom don't you blank out on me!" I say firmly into the phone.

"I knew them." She says plainly.

"Mom! Enough of this, I need to know!" I hear my mother break down into sobs.

"The accident! It was my fault, all my fault katniss! I didn't mean it, I swear to god I didn't mean it." She says between sobs. "I took your fathers life, I took Mitchell's life! Two family's grew up with out a father because of me-"

"Mom? Mom? Clam down-"

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!?" My stepfathers voice booms in the background. "Are you kidding me?" He shouts, I only assume he took the phone from my mother. I hear my moms cries, her painful cries of him hitting her before the line goes dead.

I furiously wipe my silent tears. By my mom answering some questions, only raised more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Katniss!" Annie shouts, I stop in my tracks and wait for her to catch up to me. "Hey, we were worried about you." I snort.

"Oh no, my ride to lunch isn't here." I joke sarcastically. Annie and I begin to walk again, I see she has her math book so I assume she walking me to my locker to get mine.

"No!" Annie smacks my arm. "Well...maybe Jo and Finnick did but you know they care about you." I stop at my locker and put in my code like a master, I put a bag of apple chips in my purse before I get my book and shut my locker.

I lean against the rows of lockers and shrug my shoulders. "Listen Annie, I love you guys, I do. But I don't think I'm a great fit in your little group-"

"None sense! Katniss, please-"

"No no no, hear me out." Annie nods and stands back on her heels, waiting for me to continue. "I just, I've got a lot going on. A lot none of you would understand." Annie rolls her eyes and gives me a short hug.

"Whatever it is, I hope you come out stronger. I'll tell everyone you need space okay?" I nod and give her a small hug back.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We will always be her for you, and if not them... Then me." I give her a nod, as in saying thank you. Annie gives me a smile and walks off in the opposite direction to her math class, half way down the hall she turns to me and says, "word of advice, hide from Jo and Finnick. They're aren't going to take this well."

I sarcastically solute her with two fingers as I bounce off the rows of lockers. "Thank you, for your consideration."

I walk down the almost empty halls to my math class, in there I'll find Peeta but since I'm the new kid I luckily don't have an assigned seat and can sit where ever id like.

I walk in and look around, everyone is in different spots. "Hello katniss." My teacher greats me.

"Hello." I say suspiciously back.

"Good news, you have an assigned seat. Right back there." I follow my teachers pointed finger only to see that he's point right at the seat next to none other than, Peeta Mellark.

"Are you sure that's my seat?" I ask my teacher. He frowns down at a clip bored with a seating chart on it and nods.

"I'm positive miss Everdeen. Now please, take your seat. Class will begin in a moment." I nod and drop my head as I walk to the back of the classroom. I slide into my desk and turn slightly so my back is turned towards Peeta.

"Katniss..." I hear Peeta's voice say quietly. I shake my head, I can't talk to him. Not now at least. I know he has fresh scars and wounds from last night, scars and wounds that I somehow caused. I can't talk to Peeta, not until I know exactly whats going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8: ****_The old tale of a rivalry _**

"Katniss!" I whip my head to the sound of my name being called. I see Johanna running down the hall in a hurry to come kick my ass most likely, I slam my locker and run. I burst through the exit doors and bump into some guy, knocking his books out of his hands.

"Sorry!" I shout back at him as I run through the junior parking lot, fumbling for my keys.

Just I'm nearing my car Finnick comes out of no where and grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder quickly as I scream from the mini heart attack he just gave me. "Got cha!"

"Finnick, this isn't funny!" I kick and wiggle until he Finley puts me down, but he never lets go of me. "Come on, I have to get home. My aunt and uncle are coming back tonight." I lie.

"It's only 2:30." Jo says as she comes up to us, breathing slightly hard from her run. "And you've got explaining to do, starting with bread boy. You broke him!" I roll my eyes at her comment.

"He's not broken, if anything he broke me." Finnick lets me go and we walk off to the side so we aren't standing in the middle of the street.

"What happened yesterday? After you two left the bakery?" Finnick ask. I look between them, and I don't know what for say so I don't say anything. "Oh come on, katniss. You can tell us."

I shake my head. "If you want to know have Peeta tell you because I hardly know what happened myself." I turn on my heel and walk the short distance to my car. Finnick and Johanna follow me. "Look, I like you guys. I'm the new girl at school, you guys brought me into your group and I'm so grateful but... Peeta and I are having complications right now. Ones that I don't understand-"

"Friends fight, it happens." Finnick says, trying to make the situation like it's no big deal.

"Peeta and I have a family history I guess you can say. And skeletons were brought out of the closet yesterday." I open my car door and get in, leaving it open to finish my conversation. "It's worse than you think, I hardly know whats going on. So if you want to know, if you say I 'broke Peeta', you should ask him about it. Because it damn well wasn't me." I slam my door shut and start my car, before I can leave Johanna knocks on my window. I roll it down.

"What ever crazy shit you two are mixed in is between you guys. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." I try to object. "EH! Tomorrow at lunch." And with that she pats the side of my car and walks off with Finnick.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walk into my house and I'm I immediately engulfed in a hug by prim, she clings to me tightly as I look around confused. "Prim?" I choke out finally and return her tight hug. "Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" My mother walks over slowly, glancing back at her husband for a second than gives me an awkward hug.

"It was Dales idea to fly out here, to see you." My mother says, stepping away from me and pulling prim back from me a little. It's like I'm a disease or something, but it's not my mother who thinks this, it's Dale.

"Hello katniss," Dale finally speaks, opening his arms wide as he walks over to me. I used to bow down to him, let him mistreat me but not here. Oh no, things are a little bit different now even if it's only been a week. It's improving, I'm improving.

"Hi." I say shortly and walk off to the stair case. "Mom, prim id like to show you my room." I tell them excitedly even though it's only prim who acts herself.

The three of us head up stairs, my mother running her hands against the railing and the walls. Looking around at pictures, at memories and for a second, I see my old mother.

I unlock the door to my room and swing it open, prim runs in screaming how amazing it is and how she absolutely loves it. I walk in before my mother and when she does come in she doesn't even look around, she just closes the door, locks it and runs over to me, pulling me in a hug that she hasn't given to me since my father has died.

"Katniss." She weeps. "I've destroyed everything in our life's." I hug my mother tightly back and listen to her speak. "I will tell you everything, everything there is to know but prim can't be here." She pulls back and wipes her eyes then she holds my face in her hands. "I like this style much better" she jokes.

I let out an airy laugh and look down at my clothing selection for today. I'm wearing white skinny jeans, a baby doll floral shirt with a laced back, and white strapped wedges with woven bottoms. My hair is in a half up half down style, curled, and my make up is done as usual. Powder, flashy eyelashes and a little bit of lip color, pink for today. "Thanks."

"I do think your father would prefer this girly style." Hearing my mother say that, makes me feel like she's back, my old mom. She always told it like it was, even if people didn't like it but they usually didn't mind because she always used a sweet tone.

I smile at my mother and turn around to see if I can find prim anywhere. "PRIM?" I shout. She comes running down my stairs that lead to my bed area.

"Katniss this is so amazing! Uncle Haymitch and aunt Effie are allowing you to live like a goddess!" She squeals the last part. I laugh and kiss her head.

"Listen, mom and I have to talk and I need you to go with-"

"No not dale!" She pleads, looking between my mom and I.

"Would I ever send you with him?" She shakes her head, because she knows I never have. "Alright, then listen. You're going to go with one of the coolest staff members here-"

"Beret." My mother finishes for me with a chuckle. I look back at her with a half smile. "You always did like her." I walk over to the intercom and call for beret, she knocks on my door instantly.

"Sorry katniss, I was already on my way because I heard- OH!" She shouts when she sees my mother, she pushes past me and they run into each other's arms. Prim and I share a look before we start laughing.

After a moment of them two catching up my mother finally realizes that I'm still here. "Oh! We need a favor."

"Of corse, it is my job." I walk over to prim and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Can you take her out? Ice cream, beach, shopping?" Beret nods.

"Of corse, of corse. Come on dear." My mother hugs prim and beret before they leave the room, once they're out the door she locks it and turns to me.

"Are you ready to talk?" I ask my mom. She nods slowly and we walk over to the couch to start this long conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I take a deep breath. I'm scared of how this conversation is going to go. I'm scared if dale is going to come here and if he is going to hurt me again or my mom again. I just... I just don't know what to expect of this. So I start where we last ended, "what did you mean by the accident was your fault?"

"Well..." Tears begin to stream down her face. "We were on our way here and your father and I were fighting. We were arguing in the car, I had you put head phones on and while we were arguing... Well," she sniffles and hiccups a few times. "Well I let my emotions get to me. I pulled the collar of his shirt and he swatted me away, I kept trying to slap at him and he kept pushing me. Katniss, dear, I don't know why I did it but I yanked the steering wheel, he immediately swerved back but he went into the other lane crashing head on with another car."

I think about what she just told me, and it all comes back. I remember listening to music but I also remember watching my mother and father argue loudly. Then the crash. I remember shielding my face with one hand as I grave prim with another, shutting my eyes so tight you'd think my eyelids would rip in half. "What about the family in the car? You said you knew them." My mother nods.

"Yeah. Mitchell and Graham were best friends and I grew up with Mae. We all knew each other, we were always together too. If you saw one of us, you saw the other 3. Mitchell, Graham, Mae and I met in kindergarden and from there up we were so close. When we got to high school...things got complicated. Marisa came into the picture, Mae and I started fighting a lot and Mae decided we weren't friends anymore. When we were all juniors, Graham asked me to be his girlfriend, we dated for a year and Marisa was so upset, although she was my new best friend. But, senior year a new guy came, your father. Marcus had me hooked since the moment he walked through that door. I ended it with Graham and since he knew Marisa had liked him all this time he settled for her, she was so mad at me but so head over heels for him. So, Marisa went for revenge and found Mae, who was dating Mitchell... Um, Mitch was still best friends with Graham so it became the 4 of them. It was a rivalry! Graham and I wanted to be friends and so did Mitch and I but they're girlfriends didn't allow it. They were to never speak to Marcus and I again." My mother finishes her story with a shrug.

"Mitchell and Graham were friends with dad?"

"Yeah, they were friends. I was friends with your father for a while before I decided he was it for me and broke it off with Graham." I sigh, that was a lot to take in but I think I understand all the history of this now. It's all based off of a lousy high school drama. And to think, I was pushing Peeta away because of this.

"So after the accident-"

"Well, after high school none of us left this town. We all got jobs and went to a collage here in LA so we all still saw each other. We all grew up and married our high school sweet hearts and that hatred dragged on. We all had kids and enrolled them into the same schools so you were in class with the Mellarks youngest son but you never knew the Smiths daughter."

My mother stops talking, her tears have faded and it seems like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. "The Mellark boy, his name is Peeta." My mother nods as in saying she knows. "Peeta is being forced to date Alison... Um, Mitchell and Mae's daughter." My mother nods again. "Yesterday Marisa found out Peeta I have been hanging out and Alison had been feeding her lies, so she wanted to meet me. This whole big this happened, Peeta was hit a few times by his mother, childish names were called. Long story short, I'm not suppose to be hanging around with Peeta."

"But you like him?" I shrug and look away. "Is it love at first site?" I shrug again.

"I'm just wondering why I didn't remember him, as a child. Those blue eyes, they make me melt every time I look into them." My mother laughs, I quickly look over at her.

"He makes you a softy." I roll my eyes and stand, not wanting to talk about feelings and relationships. I pull my mother onto her feet and give her a big hug. "I'm glad we talked, I felt so emotionally distant from you for years. Thank you for calling me yesterday, I missed you so dearly." I smile.

"I missed you too mom."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After our conversation my mother and I went downstairs to see what dale was doing and to get some snacks to watch some movies. Dale was out seeing his biological daughter...so luck is on our side.

I'm warming up the caramel when Steve comes into the kitchen with a wide smile, he wiggles his eyebrows. "Kat, that blond haired guy is here." My mom perks up at his words.

"Who?" She ask excitedly.

"It's just Peeta, you told me your side but I never told you mine." Steve chuckles.

"Oh, he treats her like a queen!" My mother claps excitedly, I don't respond to either of them, I just keep mixing the caramel.

"Katniss Everdeen!" My mother says sternly. "You may think I don't know you but I do, don't let this old tale of a rivalry get between you and this boy." I look up from the caramel, my mothers looking down at her phone. "I texted Dale, I'm going to visit with his daughter and get prim while you spend time with Peeta." I roll my eyes as I watch Steve exit the room to get Peeta and my mother collect her things. "I'll be back later my dear." She kisses my forehead and walks out of the back door just has Peeta is walking in through the kitchen entrance.

"Hi." He says shyly, probably afraid I'll reject him just like I did all day at school today.

"Hey." I offer him a small smile. I turn off the burner and get my large bowl of unflavored popcorn. I add the hot caramel to the popcorn as I begin to talk again. "How's your eye?"

"It's sore, still." I nod and place my bowl of carmel popcorn in the freezer to chill.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I hop up on the counter and wave for him to come closer to me. "You know I'm not the one who would hurt you right? Don't stand so far away."

"I just- I came to apologize. I knew who you were and your story, my mother throws her high school days in my fathers face quite often. I remembered you from school too, although I knew you didn't remember me. I knew all of that but I still-"

"Peeta, I don't care." He inhales a breath, and his face flashes with pain. "I don't care about any of that. What happened with our parents and Alison's parents has nothing to do with us, alright?" I jump off of the counter and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

"You remember? The accident, what happened?" I shake my head at his words. "Your mother told you?"

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that." I say, pull back to look at him. For the first time today, I see how much worse he looks. He looks so battered up and tired. "Why do you let her do this?" I ask myself aloud, forgetting for a moment that Peeta can hear me.

"I don't know." He shrugs it off and a smile comes to his face, his hands wrap around my waist but I don't return his happiness.

"Peeta, I'm serious! You're bigger than her, muscular, you can over power her. Catch her hand when she tries to hit you, move when she throws things. Something! Anything!" Peeta lets out a short sigh.

"Katniss, that only makes things worse. If I let her take out her anger, if I let her scream and shout and throw a fit...blaming it on me? Everything calms down so much faster." I take Peeta's face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Peeta, promise me. Promise me that you won't let her hurt you like this, that you'll storm out or over power her or something. And I don't mean hit her back. Shout, yell, scream, do something!" Peeta searches my eyes for a second, the he nods.

"I promise." I smile and I peck his lips. "Wow." I pull away quickly and walk to the fridge, getting the caramel popcorn from the freezer. "You. You're the one who kissed me this time." I roll my eyes and take Peeta's hand in mine, pulling him all the way to my room as he talks about how I kissed him this time.

xxxXxxx

HOURS LATER

Dale, my mom and prim came back around 6 then left immediately after collecting their things, they had a flight at nine. After a wet, gooey, goodbye, I went back to watching movies with Peeta and flirting/ messing with him a bit.

He would put his hand on my leg, I would push it off then put my hand on his leg a few minutes later. His next move was to put his arm around me, I moved his arm and then leaned against him. Finally, when the movie was over and I was talking to him, he leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him away but then I kissed his cheek before I skipped off to the bathroom.

I just finished my business so I flush the toilet and wash my hands. When I open the door I crash into Peeta who just so happens to be leaning against the door frame. "Katniss." I smile at him,

"Peeta."

"You've been messing with me all evening." He says in a mocking voice. I shrug my shoulders. "You want to hear some good news?" I raise my eyebrows with a nod.

"Sure."

"Guess who's single?" I smile again.

"George Washington?" Peeta chuckles with a shake off his head, and that's how he catches me off guard. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me flush against him, my lips captured in his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: ****_Birthday surprises?_**

I jolt up from where I lay on the couch and look around, Peeta is passed out next to me and the tv screen is blue telling me the movie is long over and my play station is turned off. I reach for the remote and turn off the tv, Peeta sits up sleepily. "Kat?" He grumbles.

"I'm right here." I say, he rolls onto his side and reaches for me. "Peeta, Marisa is going to murder you!" I shout, looking at my phone clock. He sits up quickly and takes the phone from my hand.

"SHIT!" He jumps up and trips over me, catching himself on the coffee table. "Shoes? Shoes?" I stand up and shove my feet into some old man slippers. I run over to the light switch and turn it on, by that time Peeta has is shoes on and is scrambling around for his phone. He finds it between the couch cushions, "46 missed calls." Peeta looks at me with wide worried eyes and runs a hand threw his hair.

"Alright, clam down." I get my car keys and shake them. "I'll drive you home and-"

"Katniss, I'm not suppose to be seeing you." I sigh and a pang of hurt throbs in my chest. "That doesn't mean I'm going to follow that rule but if my mother sees you were both dead." I start pacing a little bit, biting at my nail. What can we do, what should we do?

"Your brother."

"Gram?" I shake my head and stop pacing to look at Peeta.

"No the hoe, Rye. Call him. Go to his dorm and stay the night. In the morning call your mom back and say that you went there after school because you were stressed out about, I don't know. What ever you seem to stress out about." Peeta scratches at his head.

"Chances are she's talked to him already." I wave my hand towards his phone.

"Call him and find out!" Peeta nods and paces back and forth while he talks to rye on the phone. It's a short conversation and as soon as he hangs up he's shoving his phone and wallet in his pocket. "Well?"

"He hasn't talked to my mom yet, gram just texted and asked where I was. That means she's just now calling my brothers and that I beat her to it. We need to get to the university, now." I nod and get my phone.

"Okay, let's go."

xxxXxxx

I'm just getting home from dropping Peeta off at his brothers dorm. Luck was truly on our side because while I was stopped at a stop light I saw Marisa car whip by, I really hope she won't hurt him.

I climb up my stair case a crawl into bed, I'm just settling in when my phone starts to ring. I groan and look at the caller, it's Jo. I answer because I know she will call until I do. "Hello?"

"Katniss?" I hear the panic in her voice, her breathing is heavy like she's been running and her voice is raspy likes she's been screaming and crying. "I know it's late," she whispers. "But I really need to to pick me up."

"Jo-"

"Please, please." She cries into the phone. "I need your help!"

"Okay." Jo tells me where she is and I drag my ass out of bed to go get her.

xxxXxxx

I look around at where I am, there's old torn up houses. They resemble the one I lived in after my father died.

It doesn't make since though, why would Jo be here? I decide to get of the car and go up to her house, that's when I see her...hiding in some bushes. "Johanna?" I call quietly. She looks up and gives me a look full of relief. "What the hell are you doing?" She stands up and jogs over to me. She pulls me by my arm all the way to the car and tells me to get in and drive. I do as she says. "Jo," I start once were out of that neighborhood. She does to respond. "Johanna, damn it!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She snaps. I slam on my breaks, sending up both forward and only our seat belts to catch us.

"Well you're going to talk about it either way. Why the hell do I need to pick you up at 3:45 in the morning?" She looks out the window with a shrug.

"Because you're the only one I trust." I don't know why, but that's a good enough explanation for me. For now at least.

We drive back to my aunt and uncles house in silence. I park my car in the garage and before I get out I look at Jo. She's sitting in the passengers seat, sad and angry all at the same time. And then it hits me, it's like I know what happened before she called. I know just by looking at her face, at her yanked ponytail, at her tattered clothes. I no longer need an explanation, because I already know "Jo, I've been there. I'm experienced in that category, I know how you feel." She laughs a humorless laugh.

"Really, your mother is dating a man who is cruel and ruthless? Who's been abusing you since you were little? Controlling every aspect of your life? Hurting you emotionally, physically and mentally?" I give her a sad smile.

"I guess you haven't met dale, my mothers husband." I get out of the car and go into the house, Jo can find her own way to my room.

Once I'm in bed and finally falling asleep again, I hear Jo's footsteps on my staircase. "I didn't know you got it too." I roll over and look at her blackened figure in the door way.

"There's a lot you don't know. We've only know each other for a week." I see her nod and come closer to my bed. I turn on the light and see her tear stained cheeks, her puffy eyes and red nose. I can't help but feel broken, the way she looks. Because I've been in that position. "I'm hear though, Johanna. I know it seems odd but I've been in the position you're in. I've hardly just escaped it."

She collapses onto the floor, her body racking with sobs as she rest on her knees, hiding her face in her hands. "I can't do it anymore." She cries out.

It brings tears to my eyes to see her like this, in this vulnerable state. It's hard to see her this way because she's strong, she is independent, she's like me...hard to crack. But, this is her cracking, breaking down right before my eyes.

I climb off of my bed and wrap my arms around her, she cries into my shoulder until she's down to the sniffles. "Tomorrow's my birthday." She whispers. "I'll be 18, I was packing to leave. This is my ticket out of there, that place were I was abused so many times." She sits up and looks me in the eyes, her own watering. "When he came home and found me packing, hell broke loose." She drops her head to look at her hands. "I left my mom in that house, but I had to leave. I have to leave!"

"Where are you going to go?"

"That's the one thing I don't know." I watch her wipe her tears. Jo looks at me and gives me a shrug. "I'll figure it out, I'll get my mom out of there one day too. She just needs to clean up her act. But until then, I'm on my own."

"Jo, you'll be on the streets. Hungry, no roof over your head-"

"I'm not like you katniss! I don't have a rich aunt and uncle to come to my rescue, to save me from my living hell! I will do anything to leave that hell hole!" Her sadness is replaced with anger.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snap back. "But you better damn well know that I won't let you live on the streets." She laughs a bitter laugh, I keep a straight face and raise my eyebrows at her. She finally realizes that I'm being serious.

"No, I can't." I look around.

"I have the room. Push my bed to the left and press your bed against the wall to the right. Split the closet I half and bam. You're my new roommate." She shakes her head with disbelief.

"Katniss, no"

"There's a lot of people who have the same problems we did, I was fortunate enough to get out and have a chance be normal. I want to do the same for you." Jo throws her arms around my neck, thanking me like crazy.

"I'll pay, I'll get a job for after school and pay. I promise!" I laugh.

"Well you aren't going to be paying anyone in this house." I pull her back and grip her shoulders. "Get a job, save money, do what you need. Alright?" She nods.

"Meeting you was truly a blessing." I give her a tight hug.

"Same goes for you. Now we should actually sleep." I turn out the lights and crawl into bed to finally go to sleep. But, as I'm laying there I can't help but voice my thoughts. "Let's ditch tomorrow."

"Why? We have a test in Davis class." Jo responds sleepily from the other side of the bed.

"It's your 18th birthday! And my aunt and uncle come back Saturday, so let's party hard tomorrow."

"Party hard? You can't throw together a birthday party in the middle of the night." I sit up and shake my head, reaching for my phone.

"No but with the people whom are closest to you is the best party of all! We can do everything tomorrow. You sit back and relax, I'll start planning and texting people." I can see Johanna smile in the dark.

She whispers, "you defiantly an angel, a blessing." Before she falls asleep.

xxxXxxx

IN THE EARLY MORNING

It's 6:30 Am, I only had about 3 hours of sleep. Even though I'm zombie tired I dragged myself out of bed to pick everyone up, I let Jo sleep in since it's her birthday. We will surprise her with breakfast and presents!

I get to Annie's house first, she's waiting outside with a giant birthday card and a single balloon. When I pull up she smiles excitedly and gets in the front seat quickly. "I'm so excited for jo! She's an adult now, how amazing is that?"

I start to drive. "It's pretty amazing." I respond, still half asleep. At a stop sign I glance over at Annie, she's fully dressed, makeup and all. I groan, "god Annie, how can you be functioning properly this early?" I hear her chirp a happy giggle.

"I guess I'm a morning person Mrs grumpy." I let out small laugh.

"I wish I was sleeping." Annie doesn't respond, she just smiles and looks out the window happily. For the week I've known her, I've figured out that she's not quite right in the head. Sometimes she has panic attacks or freaks out because of the smallest thing, and only Finnick can keep her grounded or bring her back.

I pull up in front of Finnicks house and honk, he comes out wearing sunglasses, flip flops and wrinkled clothes. He holds a large foil package in his hand has he walks up to the car. "Hello." He yawns as he gets in the back seat and buckles in.

"Someone looks tired." I say as I put my car in drive and begin to make my way over the the university.

"I'm usually up early, surfing before school or something but Annie kept me up all night last night. Speaking of Annie, hello beautiful." She turns in her seat and blows him a kiss.

"Sorry Finny. I know you need your beauty sleep, I just..." She trails off.

"Shhh, it's alright. You know I'm always there for you." I smile slightly, Finnick is a softy for Annie.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I'm curious. Whats in the foil?" Finnick waves it around a little.

"It's Jo's present, I don't have wrapping paper." I start laughing, Annie joins in with me. "Hey, at least it's wrapped." Finnick argues, laughing himself.

"It's the thought that counts." I say with a shrug, although I can't help but laugh some more.

We pull into the parking lot for ryes dorm, I text Peeta that I'm here and within a few minutes I see him crossing the parking lot with his brother. They both get in the back seat, I turn to look at them. "Hey" Peeta says with a smile.

"Hi. Whats- whats he doing here?" Rye looks around for someone, then turns back with a frown.

"Are you referring to me?" He asked, shocked. I nod slowly, it's obvious I was talking to him. "You listen to me-" he begins to raise is voice at me but both Finnick and I shush him, he stops mid sentence. We glance at Annie, she's looking at me with large sad, worried eyes.

"Are you ready to go to see Johanna?" I ask Annie with a smile. She nods, "alright, let's go then."

"Shall we get Starbucks?" Annie ask, forgetting about the almost loud argument seconds ago.

"Great idea Ann!" I pat her leg and look at rye through the rearview mirror. "Ryes treat." Annie claps.

"Thanks Rye." He's about to object when everyone stares at him, giving him that look that says that Annie is in a vulnerable state right now.

"Fine fine." I smile a evil smile and drive out of the parking lot.

xxxXxxx

BACK AT KATNISS HOUSE.

"Wakie, Wakie!" I shake Jo, she groans and rolls over. "Jo get up." She shakes her heard, I roll my eyes. "Johanna!"

"Shut up katniss!" I sigh and wave everyone in, they all surround the bed. I count to 3 silently with my fingers.

On the count of 3 everyone yells "SURPRISE!" Except for rye, he yelled "It's too early for this shit!" Which cause Annie to scowl him and smack his arm ruffly.

Jo sits up. "Rye, I'm right there with you." She says sleepily although she has the biggest smile on her face. This is going to be a good day for her.

"We brought you your favorite!" Annie chirps as she takes Jo's drink from the cup holders and climbs across the bed to give it to her. Jo takes it gratefully after she gives Annie a loving hug.

"Hey! That's my gift to you." Rye complains. Johanna takes a long sip and give him a thumbs up.

"Speaking of gifts." Finnick says happily handing Jo the present wrapped in foil.

"That's her gift?!" Peeta exclaims. "I thought that was your lunch." At this point, everyone is laughing.

"Oh my god Finnick! I love it!" Jo exclaims as she takes a picture of the present. After she's done laughing she rips it open, "NO! It can't be!" Annie covers her ears and jo lowers her voice. "My god Finnick, I love it." Finnick got Johanna a bunch of old record player disks. "My collection is finished. Thank you so much." She gets up and gives him a huge hug.

"Very sentimental today. Your giving hugs out like candy." I joke while plopping down on the bed next Annie.

"Yeah don't get used to it." Jo replies, retaking her spot on the bed.

"Okay my turn." Annie hands Jo the over sized birthday card and the balloon. Jo opens the card and begin to read it aloud but Annie stops her. "It's private." Jo reads it in her head and begins laughing.

"Oh yes, this is our number one secret in side joke right here." Jo gives Annie a side hug then closes the card, sliding it under my bed. "Alright that leaves 2 of you left." Jo says rubbing her hands together. "Bread boy?" He rubs the back of his neck.

"I'll buy you whatever you want if it's under 50 dollars from the surprise places we go today." Jo nods.

"Alright, alright. Sounds like a plan." Her eyes land on me. "Katniss?" I raise my eyebrows.

"What?"

"My birthday present."

"Oh" I laugh little. "You're going to have to wait until Saturday... tomorrow. You have to wait until tomorrow."

"How exciting!" Annie says. "Another surprise." Jo stands from where she sits on the bed.

"Thanks guys." She holds out her arms for a group hug. "Take it now because this will never happen again." Everyone walks into a group hug, some how I get stuck in the middle. I ending up falling over, right in front of Peeta's crotch.

"Katniss!" Finnick exclaims. "Can't you wait until we aren't here?" I stand up quickly.

"I-I fell, I fell down." I stutter quickly, positive I have a huge blush on my face. Everyone laughs, I glance at Peeta then quickly look down. "I'm going to get dressed, come on Jo."

xxxXxxx

"First stop, the LA pier!" I shout after everyone is piled into the car.

"Lots of hot chicks at the pier." Rye says happily, I roll my eyes. "Although, I don't know how I'm going to take my eyes off of you katniss. You look smokin hot!"

"Shut up rye!" I'm already fed up with him and this is only my second time meeting him.

"I'm sitting right next to you. I swear, I will punch you in the face." Peeta threatens. I laugh and start up the car, Peeta's too sweet. Threatening his brother for me.

When we get to the pier the first thing we do is go to the large Farris wheel. Jo starts complaining. "I don't want to get on this first, this is a romantic thing. I would be stuck with rye."

Rye side steps away from her. "Jo, you're beautiful but I've known you for too long. You're like my sister."

"Shut up! I don't like you any more, get over it." He throws his hands up in defense. "You're all coupled up."

"What do are you talking about? I was going to ride with you." Peeta's head shoots up, he steps forward and puts his hand on my lower back. I roll my eyes.

"We aren't a couple!"

"Katniss, don't be a little bitch. It's going to happen. I mean, from what you told me what had happened yesterday I'm surprised he hasn't asked you out yet." I'm about to respond when I see someone I know, an old friend of mine.

"GALE?" I screech. He turns around and his eyes widen.

"Catnip?" I run over to him and jump into his arms, he spins me around and kisses my temple. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you moved?"

"I moved back, it's a long story. But now I'm living back in la with Haymitch and Effie." He smiles and pulls me in for another tight hug.

"I'm glad, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Why don't you come meet my friends?" I pull him over to my friends who were staring at this interaction. "Everyone this is gale. Gale, this is everyone."

"Hi." Jo steps forward first, holding out her hand and flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder. "I'm Johanna." I share a glance with Finnick, she never introduces herself as Johanna.

"Hello Johanna, I'm gale. Nice to meet you." Gale takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. Turn and hide behind Finnick, trying to stifle my laugh.

"Catnip, whats so funny?" I immediately sober up and come out from hiding.

"Nothing. Act-" I begin but Jo cuts me off.

"Are you here with anyone?" She ask very flirty. "Because it's my birthday and I would love for you to join us. Katniss has this whole day planned." Gale glances over at me, I shrug and give him a nod.

"I would love to join you." Jo smiles wide and takes his hand.

"Great! Were going on the Farris wheel first, you can sit with me." They rush off to get in line.

"Wow!" Annie says. "He was handsome!" I laugh and nod, agreeing with her.

"Babe?" Finnick questions. Annie laughs and pulls Finnick with her to the line.

"Come on you dork."

"Can we talk about this?" Finnick ask, worried. I chuckle.

"Well, I guess that leaves us 3." I take Peeta's hand and start walking over to the line. "Have fun rye!" I shout back as Peeta and I get in line.

xxxXxxx

ON THE FARRIS WHEEL

Peeta ands I sit closely together as the wheel spins then stops so other couples get on. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I lift my hand up to intwine my fingers with his. "So, I have something for you."

I smile and look up at Peeta. "What is it?" He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil. He hands it to me. I sit up from leaning against him and open it up, it's a note.

It reads,

'Will you be my gifrend?' In the sloppiest writing ever. It has two awkwardly shaped boxes and next to them it says 'yis, no'

I laugh and look at Peeta. "What is this?"

"The note I was going to give you in the 3rd grade." I look back at the note.

"You can't spell for shit." Peeta starts laughing. I check the no box and hand it back to him, when he opens it his face drops.

"No?"

"That's what I would've said." He frowns.

"I'm not asking 3rd grade you out I'm asking out 11th grade you out... Did that make sense?" I shrug.

"This was sweet, it is sweet. But I want 11th grade Peeta to ask me out, not 3rd grade Peeta." He nods and puts his arm around me again.

"So were acting like a couple but were not a couple?" I nod. "So I could kiss you right now? If I wanted to?"

"I know you want to, and no. You can't." I hear him scoff a little. "Whats with the attitude?"

"Well you had no problem with me kissing you yesterday." I laugh lightly.

"I didn't say I would have a problem with it now." As soon as I said that his lips capture mine. I pull away first. "Just for the record, friends don't kiss like that." I kiss his cheek and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Id prefer not to be your friend." I roll my eyes even though he can't see them roll.

"Why don't we just enjoy the ride?"

"Okay, but it's a romantic ride. So feel free to kiss me at any time." I laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (I think): ****_Realtionship status... UPDATED_**

After getting off the Ferris wheel we all went on the roller coaster to make rye happy since he went on the first ride alone. Then we let Johanna pick everything we did after that.

We did all of the rides, and most of the games. I'm a beast at climbing that rope latter and turns out Peeta is great at hitting and throwing heavy things. Johanna and Finnick were incredible at darts and I loved the archery game.

Now were all walking along the actual pier, watching the waves splash under us. It's only noon and the sun is in the perfect spot to take pictures! "Katniss." Jo runs over to me and gives me a high five. "Your friend is perfect!" I laugh.

"Gale?" She nods. "Yeah he's pretty great." Jo and I walk over to the edge and look down. "Wow! We should come swimming over here sometime." She nods in agreement. I take my hair out of its braid and ruffle it, Jo lets down her ponytail.

"Stay right there!" Annie yells from behind us. She takes pictures than joins us, her hair already down and flowing. She takes my hand and I take Jo's.

"Now jump in!" Finnick shouts. We all turn and glare at him. "My bad, my bad."

After Finnick and Annie take their 'romantic' pictures we ask someone to take a picture of all of us. The man is just handing back my phone when gale turns around and pushes me in, I fall back into the water, taking Annie with me.

I hit my head on the latter on the way down, it's throbbing so bad and everything is suddenly too bright. I hear commotion up there, but I don't see anyone. Then suddenly, I'm under water and salt stings my eyes. I try swimming up but I can't, my head hurts to bad and water is pouring into my lungs. The last thing I remember is screaming and thrashing before I blacked out.

I sit up gasping for air, everyone is standing over me and Annie is shouting for them to stand back. I cough up water and Annie rubs/pats my back. "Okay, okay. Just breath katniss, breath." I close my eyes and take deep breaths. "Are you okay?" I reopen my eyes.

"Did I drown?" Annie nods.

"Yes, after gale pushed you!" She glares at him then turns to me sweetly. "You hit your head and I saved you." I give her a hug.

"Thanks Annie." She helps me stand up. Peeta walks over to me.

"Here." He hands me an ice pack. "For your head." I take it great fully and place it on my large lump. "Why don't we go back to your place so you can change. Then We go to the next surprise." Everyone pitches in that it's a good plan.

"Can you drive?" I ask Peeta, he nods and picks my purse up from the sand.

We all walk back to my car, even gale, and pile in. Just as I'm about to get in the front seat gale stops me. "Katniss I am so sorry, it was just a joke."

"Don't worry about." I reply even though I'm pissed off at him. I attempt to get in the car again but he graves me arm ruffly.

"Katniss I said I was sorry."

"Hey!" Johanna climbs over Finnick and shouts at him threw the window. "Lay off of her you asshole! Let her go, right now! Before I send Peeta to kick your ass." Gale lets her go and laughs.

"Alright calm down you little chihuahua. I have to get back to my girlfriend anyways." Jo's eyes widen and she try's to slap him, he steps away quickly.

"Gale! You've changed, and not for better either." I quickly get in the car, Peeta backs out and drives away immediately. As we drive by everyone gives him the finger while rye shouts none sense at him.

xxxXxxx

"Ready Annie?" I ask, going into the bathroom where she sits on the counter doing her makeup.

"Almost." She fixes her fake eyelash, uses makeup spray then claps her hands together when she's done. "Perfect!" I help her off the counter.

"I think you look better than I do in my clothes." She laughs.

"None sense. But I do love your clothes! Where did you but them?"

"At the little clothing store by Mellark bakery. Cinna's designs. He's a doll, truly is." Annie writes down the store name and location in her notes on her phone.

"I'll have to stop by. Now let's go! Surprise number 2" I laugh and collect my purse from the counter.

"You sure do love surprises." I say to Annie as we walk out of the bathroom. Both Annie and Finnick nod. "Well, shall we go?" Everyone gets up from where they sit on either the couch or bing bag chairs. Jo walks beside me as we head downstairs.

"That guy was an asshole." I nod.

"He's defiantly changed." Jo sighs loudly.

"I have to admit, I liked him. We even kissed some-"

"And by that you mean full on make out." Jo blushes with a shy nod. I laugh.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Everyone has kissed someone they don't know. Except me, because I'm perfect." Jo burst out laughing when I say that, I try to hide my smile and get defensive but I just can't keep a straight face.

After Jo was finished with her laugh attack she proceeded to tell everyone els, they all had a good laugh too. But, as of right now I'm pretending to be mad and I'm giving them all the silent treatment... except rye. It's driving everyone crazy, especially Peeta whom laugh just has hard as Johanna.

"Katniss," I look in the rearview mirror at rye. "Change the station, will ya?"

"Sure." I change the station quickly. Johanna changes it back. "Rye, will you please tell Johanna she's going to cause us to get in an accident."

"You heard the women, put my song back." I glance at Jo with a smirk, she puts the station back to the one I picked.

A few minutes later, Finnick decides to start an annoying chant."Kat, katniss, kat, katniss, kat, katniss..." I take a deep breath as Finnick continues to say my name, Peeta decides to join.

I tap on the steering wheel as I try to keep my cool, they just won't shut up! I turn and tap Annie's leg since were at a stop light, she pulls out her headphones. "Control Finnick, please?" She flicks Finnick ear,

"Shut up Finnick." Finnick gives me a dirty look which cause me to laugh, right in his face. "Thanks baby."

"No problem Ann." Finnick says sweetly but then turns back to me with the same dirty look.

'One down, one to go.' I think to myself. Peeta continues to say my name, clearly not backing down and maybe even challenging me.

"Bread boy!" Both Peeta and Rye answer, but Peeta continue with his annoying chant. "Don't. Back. Down." Peeta smiles at Jo, I turn to her with my jaw dropped slightly. "That's right, are you going to talk to me yet?" Instead of answering her I turn my attention back to the road, the light is now green.

"Peeta?" I say sweetly, looking at him through the mirror. "If you stop saying my name I'll... Plan a perfect date that includes lots of hugs and kisses." He's quiet for a moment, then he ask.

"But we aren't dating." I shake my head.

"No, but you don't need to be boyfriend and girlfriend to go on a date."

"PEETA! Don't back down, don't back down!" Johanna shouts like a mad women. Finnick tells him encouraging words, telling him not to give up while rye rambles on about he if peeta doesn't take the offer he sure will.

"Alright, but you have to plan everything. I don't want to lift a finger." I giggle, I giggle! I've never giggled before! Jo gives me a side glance and I pretend to clear my throat.

"It's a deal."

xxxXxxx

SECOND SURPRISE

"Everyone wake up because were here!" Jo sits up first, she takes in her surroundings.

"Are we at disneyland!?" She questions loudly witch causes everyone to wake up and be alert quicker.

"Yes but were not going into disneyland, were going on walk along downtown disney." I shut off the car and continue. "But if you'd like we can come back tomorrow early." She nods excitedly.

"I've never been to disneyland." My mouth drops. I used to go all the time as a child! Even with the lose income we would get, we would save all year and finally go during Christmas time.

"We defiantly are coming back tomorrow. Oh! Wait no, Sunday. My aunt and uncle come back tomorrow and we have to discuss...things." Jo nods, great full I didn't say anything out loud because she hasn't told anyone about last night.

We all get out of the car and make our way out of the parking structure. Peeta walks next to me and even takes my hand in his, I wiggle my hand from his and walk by Annie. I glance back at him, he has a sad look on his face. "Sorry." I mouth and continue walking.

We finally get to downtown disney, where there's live music, all kinds of shops and food! I realize how hungry I am. "I'm dying of starvation!" Finnick shouts dramatically in a high pitched voice.

"Me too!" Everyone pitches in, crying to me since I planned the whole day.

"Clam down, clam down. We can eat something but it has to be small because the 3rd surprise is food. That's all I'm going to say."

Everyone agrees and we all go to this little Mexican places and share taco plates. After eating and feeling like we have more energy, we start going to shops and shopping. "Jo, I changed my mind. Buy what you want, my present to you." I say.

"Are you out of your mind? Brainless? I can't katniss." She disagrees strongly.

"Your loss then, Johanna." I take the top she was looking at and place it on the counter to buy, she stops me from pulling out my card. "What?"

"I liked it first." I shrug and wave my card.

"I have money." A frown comes to her face and she looks around quickly.

"Bread boy, give me my birthday money!" Peeta runs over and places a 50 in her hand. She smiles a fake smile at me and hands the cashier the money, I roll my eyes and put my card away.

After that little fiasco we went to the next shop, I ended buying 3 new shirts and the cutest pair of slippers I have ever seen! Jo just walked around, looking sadly at clothes until I yelled at her. She ended up buying some new clothes.

"Okay there, you bought me a gift." Johanna says on our way to the next store.

"I didn't bring you here to buy a gift, I brought you here so we can shop until we drop!" I go on my phone and show her my bank balance. "Haymitch has been adding money to this account every week since I was born and triple that on birthdays and holidays. I don't mind buying you things. Be ruthless and daring and just take the damn offer." Jo stares at my bank balance then smiles.

"You just fucked up." She says cockily. "Come on!" Jo takes my hand and pulls me into the next store.

It finally dawns on me that Peeta is missing, I look around the store some and I can't seem to find him. I find rye watching the penny machine make him a penny press. I walk up beside him and laugh at all the penny's and quarters in his hand. "Seriously?" He ask.

"Shut up! I like them." I look at the ones in his hand that have already been pressed.

"Get me a tinker bell one won't you?" Rye nods and continues to watch the machine work with such intensity. "Anyways, where's your brother?"

"I can't tell you." His words take me back a bit.

"What the hell? Are you serious?" Rye nods again. "Rye!" He collects his pressed penny before he looks at me.

"Katniss." He mimics me but quietly. I roll my eyes and begin to walk away but Rye catches my wrist. "I'm not suppose to tell you. It's a surprise...but, he's at build a bear." I smile.

"What a nerd." Rye nods then turns back to the penny press machine.

"I'll get yours now." I pat his back and thank him.

I make sure none of my friends follow me out and I run out the store, dashing across the way to build a bear. I walk in and look around, i used to have a build a bear. Only one though because it was so expensive.

I walk around, looking at all the excited little kids pick out their bear, dressing them and give them names. Then I see him. Peeta. In the far corner hopping around on one leg and waving his fist in the air. I walk up behind him slowly, silently laughing.

"Peeta?" I finally say as the man instructs him to rub a tiny heart on his belly. Peeta whips around with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" I ask, fighting back my laughter.

"I-I was doing this and then that and..." He drops his head and holds out his fist, dropping a small red heart in my hand. "For you." I giggle and take it happily. Flipping it back and forth between my fingers.

"You were making a bear for me?" He runs a hand through his hair and nods sheepishly. I smile wide and stand on my toes so I can place a kiss on his cheek. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I place the heart in his hand. "And to think, when I first met you I thought you were the worlds biggest ass." He laughs while I look around to see if any children heard me. "Please, continue on."

Peeta turns and looks at the man who was giving him instructions. The man instructs him to rub the heart on his stomach, head, heart and muscles. Finally, he has Peeta give the heart a kiss. Peeta turns to me and allows me to kiss it before he gives it a gentle kiss and we place it in the bear together.

After that we wash the bear and pick out the cutest outfit! It even has a bra and underwear on. "I think our bear is a hooker." Peeta says as I put on the small red high heels. I smack his arm.

"She's perfect." After she's clothed in a cute black dress, red heels, red bows on each ear, bra and underwear we walk over to the naming station.

I take a seat while I hold our bear in my lap, Peeta stand behind me. I fill out the necessary questions, but then comes the name.

"What are you going to name her?" Peeta ask. I shrug.

"She's not just mine, we made her together." We both laugh at that. "How about Penelope?" I ask looking up at him.

He nods as he places his hands on my shoulders. "Penelope Rose?" I nod.

"It's perfect." I quickly type it up then hit print. We take her to the counter where she is boxed along with her birth certificate.

Peeta and I walk out of the store hand in hand, making our way back to the store where our friends are. As were passing the fountain, I stop in my tracks. Peeta gets yanked back with me.

"Whats wrong?" He ask. I shake my head.

"Nothing." I step toward him. "I was just wondering why you made this bear for me?" He runs his free hand through his hair.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but rye ruined that." I shake my head.

"Ask me." Peeta chuckles and looks around. Before I know it he runs off to a near by cart and buys a fake rose that lights up. Resembling the one from beauty and the beast.

Peeta runs back and picks my up, placing me on the edge of the fountain. Then, he takes my hands and smiles up at me, I can't help but smile back. "Katniss Everdeen, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend." He holds up the light up rose.

"Yes." I say while taking it from his hands. Peeta smiles and picks me up again, spinning me around and kissing my neck.

He places me back on the ground and pulls me into a long, loving kiss. That's when cheers break out. Peeta and I pull apart, looking around at the crowd we formed. Our friends are apart of the crowd.

"Well I guess we put on a good show." I say, looking up at Peeta with a smile. He nods back.

"Yeah,thank god it's not fake." He replies before he kisses me again.


End file.
